The Case of the Coporate Takeover
by KozueNoSaru
Summary: Alternate Universe. When young Clayton Carrington crosses a business rival, she's intent on doing a LOT more than ruin his life...can Captain Shuggazoom stop her before she takes over the city? Rated for safety. Read inside for warnings.
1. Enter Machiavellian

**The Case of the Corporate Takeover**

_(Chibi-Jean appears in the cutest little business suit and waves at the reader)_

_Jean: Hello, peoples! (Does the cute anime eye-batting) Don't resist the eyes. I am Jean Claude, but everybody calls me Chibi Jean! I'm a cute piggy-plushie being an announcer for my mommy! (Giggle) Please read and review my mommy's fic, she working really hard on it! _

**Overall Disclaimer:**

We three bodies of the fanfiction powers KoDraCan (KozueNoSaru, Candid Monkey and Drama-Queen) do NOT own SRMTHFG. We never had, we probably never will. Disney and Ciro Neili own this show, but if they're willing to part with it, we'll gladly take a small part of it….but it looks like we're gonna have to take a number for that right. Gei-Yi (Geist) is property from the video game Tao Feng: Fist of the Lotus, which Kozue possesses a copy of, but does not own the characters or that universe. Studio Gigante and Microsoft own Tao Feng: Fist of the Lotus.

**Overall Claimer:**

Any original characters and adversaries NOT part of the original canon universe belongs to us. (Including Chibi-Jean-chan!) We created them especially for the purpose to interact with the story and if you want to use them, you have to go through a very strict approval process.

**Overall Warning:**

Warning, this fic contains ample amounts of the following—a slash pairing (NOT graphic), a slight hint of shoujo-ai, violence, bloodshed, and coarse language. It's set in an alternate universe and mainly concentrates on Captain Shuggazoom and the Alchemist. The Hyperforce are non-robotic monkeys. Well, what's left to say about this? If you do not like slash (which WILL come later in the fic), then we kindly ask that you to get the fuck off the story page. If you have a problem with it, well, tough. By reading this fic, you understand that you can't flame, sue or troll our asses for this.

You were warned, folks.

**Important Notes:**

Kozue:** THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH A CHRISTMAS MEMORY! The fics are NOT in the same timeline!** I just decided to use the name I gave the Alchemist from that fic and Tobias form that fic.

Candid Monkey: This story (in which we **hope** will evolve into a series) involves the YOUNG Captain Shuggazoom and the Alchemist.

Kozue: Be advised that I have a different look on their relationship and the story isn't meant to be accurate or defining. Unless you can prove that either one was married, you're not going to sway me into believing that they're just close friends.

Candid Monkey and Drama-Queen: **While it is somewhat an attempt at an action/adventure story, romance is a factor into this fic; at times, it focuses on the two being in a romantic relationship.**

Important Name References for those who have NO idea who's who:

Captain Shuggazoom (Clayton Carrington)

The Alchemist (Akihito Neili) (…Don't ask. PLEASE don't ask. Read "A Christmas Memory" for an explanation…)

And one more thing:

// (double-back slashes) indicates thought

**Bold lettering** expresses emphasis.

**XOXOXOXOX**

_**Chapter One: Enter Machiavellian**_

It started as just another incandescent day in the fair city of Shuggazoom. Save for the clouds in the sky, there didn't seem to be much relief from the ever present-heat. However, it wasn't all too bad, as the city had suffered from a month-long onslaught of rainfall. The clouds idly passed over the busy citizens of the futuristic haven. Teenagers were cooling off and swimming at the poolside. Street vendors were selling grilled hotdogs and falafels by the dozens near the street corners. Families and lovers were at Shuggazoom Park, admiring the mulberry trees blowing in the occasional gusts of wind. After a whole month of absence form the over-the-top, theatrical villains that seemed to pop out of the blue, the citizens were finally seeing a silver lining in the clouds.

However, in the office district of Carrington Industries, there were no signs of a silver lining for one hard-nosed business woman as she discussed a very exigent business manner with one Clayton Carrington and his fellow executive chair-holders. The young industrialist was meeting with the aforementioned sole-proprietress of Machiavellian Mechanics, the older Destiny Machiavellian.

A silence had settled into the room as the woman looked at Carrington in disbelief. The fellow executive members looked at the young man as if he signed his own death warrant. After allowing the full effect of the shock to wear off, the silence was finally broken by Ms. Machiavellian's outburst.

"You can't be serious, Mr. Carrington! I'm offering you a deal that most proprietors would jump at the chance to accept."

She continued to stare in disbelief as Clayton Carrington stood up and walked over to her space on the table and placed the thick binding of documents on front of her. He faced the stunned woman and his equally stunned chair-members. In his charismatic Southern drawl, the young man replied with an overwhelming grin, "You can see I'm not most proprietors. I'm dead serious Ms. Machiavellian; Carrington Industries is not for sale, nor do I intend to go into multi-proprietorship with anyone at this time."

Destiny looked as if she was going to have a conniption fit, but with her worldly grace and controlled temperament, she replied "Very well…I see that I can't persuade you today, so, I will come again soon. My offer will still be on the table."

"Is that all you wish to discuss with us?"

"Quite." Destiny replied with pursed lips.

"Then, by all means; this meeting is adjourned." Clayton beamed as his cabinet stood up and excused themselves, "Thank you, gentlemen and gentlewomen for meeting with me on this important manner."

The two industrial magnates were all alone, unfortunately for the both of them. Clayton turned to the still fuming woman and chuckled, "I apologize on making you came all the way from across town for a 'no', Ms. Machiavellian."

"Believe me, Mr. Carrington, you can find me **quite** persuasive." She fumed as she retrieved her papers from the desk.

"I hope you have a nice drive home. Say hello to your lovely daughter for me."

"Oh, you're **such** a cradle-robber! The girl's only seventeen!" Ms. Machiavellian huffed as she turned towards the young man.

"Whoa, good thing you told me! Rest assured, Ms. Machiavellian, I have no intention of robbing cradles." He apologized as she turned away from him, huffed some more and chucked the papers in her briefcase. With yet another angry huff, the pepper-haired woman stomped out of the office, making sure that her expensive stilettos were heard on the marble floor.

Unbeknownst to Carrington, as Ms. Machiavellian headed out the doors of Carrington Industries, she whipped out her cell-phone and quickly dialed a number.

"There's been a setback in our plans." She stated as he hailed for a taxi. The yellow hover car picked her up and took her across the business district, passing by her company. She turned her attention away from the person on the other line and smiled as her company lettering came into view. As her attention was shifted to the individual on the other line, she harshly responded, "Yes, I'm well aware of the consequences…Look, you, I tried to do things your way…now, we will do things my way… Oh, you leave that to me…"

**XOXOXOXOX**

_Jean: What is up with Destiny Machiavellian, and what does she want with Carrington Industries? Find out in Chapter Two of The Case of the Corporate Takeover_

**And now, a few brief words from the authoress trio of Team KoDraCan:**

_Candid Monkey: Thanks, Chibi. Welcome patience readers. Any old fans that actually read the profile know who we are. Nice to know that you guys still think about us…_

_Kozue: If I get at least one review, I may go ahead and put up more chapters. This is by-far the longest SRMT fic I've written. I've planned it to have fifteen chapters. I just hope to finish this thing before college lets out._

_Drama-Queen: See ya!_


	2. My Friend, The Alchemist

_Jean: (shouts) Okies, the slash warning applies to this chapter, so don't be stingy about it!_

_The Alchemist: (looks at the chapter) …Human women…_

_Jean: Oh, be nice. (Makes an adorable expression)_

_The Alchemist: …Please don't pull that look with me, Jean-Claude. If it didn't work for Nova and Otto, it's not going to work with you._

_Jean: I can still try, can't I?_

_The Alchemist: (Sweatdrops)_

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter Two: My "Friend", the Alchemist**

Another blessed sense of quietness came over the meeting hall. Then, after stretching and taking a few paces around the room, Clayton had gotten antsy. "I'd thought they'd never leave." He chuckled to himself. He flipped a switch on the wall that made the conference table recede into the floor. In its place were his normal desktop and his little miniature golf-course he had for appearances. (Contrary to what Lifestyles of the Rich Shuggazoomian would have him portrayed, he sucked horribly at golf.) After flopping back in his seat, He picked up the phone and dialed a number waiting patiently for the recipient to pick up. After the third ring, a loud chatter of a monkey was heard on the other line. After wincing, Clayton answered, "Geez, Otto, not so loud. I'm glad to hear from you. Is the Alchemist busy?"

Over the over line, Otto (who was hanging upside down from the overhead light in the galley) happily exclaimed to his other siblings, who scampered from the mesh table to offer their greetings.

"Alright, alright, I'm glad to hear from the rest of you too. Who am I speaking to now?" Clayton asked as he spun around in his chair.

Nova happily chattered as she answered his question. "Nova, can you get the Alchemist for me?" Clayton asked her politely.

With a happy squeal, she galloped off with the receiver with her brothers following her as they embarked on a search for their creator.

After a brief pause in the conversation, Clayton could hear the chibi monkeys giggling in the background as their creator tried to get them to calm down. Then, a deep human voice finally came over the phone.

"Ah, old friend, how are you?" the Alchemist chuckled as he tenderly stroked Nova's head. He carried her towards the galley; phone in hand, with the other monkeys following them. He sat her down on the floor and strolled around the galley, trying to get himself dressed after taking a shower. When the little monkeys had caught him in his personal chambers, he had only pants and an undershirt on.

"I'm fine, just a bit winded from Hurricane Machiavellian." Clayton chuckled as he glanced at the screen saver on his computer. He shook the mouse to bring up the report he had been working on before the meeting.

"I'm not surprised; I hear she's the most persistent business woman in Shuggazoom." The Alchemist chuckled as he straightened out his shirt.

"Come on Aki, no talk of business." The other man pouted over the phone.

The older man rolled his eyes over the phone as he answered in disbelief and disappointment, "You're a man of pleasure, as usual."

"Can you blame me? You know I prefer pleasure to business." Clayton smirked.

The older man dead-panned, "I **knew** I opened the flood-gates for **that** commentary."

"You don't seem to mind the **pleasure** part of my business persona."

"Clayton, the monkeys are right here." Akihito pointed out as his 'children' continued to eat their lunch and listen intently to their conversation. Akihito swore that they monkeys could understand what was going on.

"Oh, come on, **Aki-chan**, you can't keep them innocent **forever**."

"Didn't we have a discussion about you calling me that?" the Alchemist warned as the monkeys giggled amongst themselves.

"Hey, you countered that with 'Clay-Mate" in the throws of passion the other week, remember?" the younger man countered evilly as he typed away on the computer.

"**Clayton Carrington**!" Akihito shouted as his face went beet red with embarrassment. The little monkeys blinked in response as they saw they creator fall over in shock. Seeing as their creator was alright, Mandarin began to burst out laughing, followed by the rest of them. The Alchemist just looked at them in a way that said "Don't be listening to grown-up talk".

"Sorry, I couldn't resist bringing that up. I just wish I could see your face after that comeback." Clayton laughed, "It must be red as a tomato."

"Don't you have a patrol?" the defeated older man asked darkly.

"Yeah, I'm getting ready to leave now. I just called to say hi to you and the monkeys." The younger beamed as he got out the chair.

"Amongst, other things, I'm sure."

"I'll be over tonight, then."

"Alright, I'm going to make sure that my children aren't further perverted by us."

"Alright, Akihito, bye," the younger man said, before adding more quietly, "I love you."

It was a short pause before the older man replied "…I love you, too." (1)

The conversation ended with Clayton hanging up the phone first. He sighed and turned his attention towards the camouflaged button on his desk and pressed it, revealing an elevator on the west wing of the wall.

On the other side of Shuggazoom, the blushing older man hung up the phone and gently smacked his head against the wall in defeat. He turned towards the simians and said pleadingly "Don't ever grow up to be like us, monkey team. I hope to Goddess that you won't remember the both of us like this."

His "children" simply stared blankly at him as he patted each of their little heads and walked out the galley.

He grew deep in thought, his mind on the completion of the monkey team's specialized weaponry and the schematics for the silver monkey Clayton wanted. As he retrieved his robe from the coat track, there was a loud rapping on his front door.

"What the--"

Before he could even respond, a window pane shattered and the laboratory was filled with the unmistakable fumes of military-issue knock-out gas. A frustrated human voice cried out in pain as coughing and rabid monkeys fought the intruder and the knock-out gas. A sharp cry was heard off in the corridor as the intruder smacked Sprx-77 against the wall, followed by the near-unconscious Nova.

The Alchemist turned around to fend off the fumes to find the source of the commotion, but the mist was far too strong. He dropped his cloak and fell, crashing into the end-table. Before he closed his eyes, he saw a female figure covered with slight bite marks standing over him with a net of unconscious monkeys in her grasp.

It was the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Meanwhile on the other side of Shuggazoom, oblivious to his friends' plight, Clayton began to make the final preparation for his patrol. "Now that that's taken care of," he began as he pressed a button on the wall intercom, "Miss Denver?"

"Yes, Mr. Carrington?" A bright, cheerful voice asked from the intercom.

"I'm going to need you to clear my schedule for the day. I have some important clients to meet off-the-books." Clayton grinned as he pressed a button on his desk.

"If course, Mr. Carrington. Have a pleasant weekend." She answered.

"Have a good weekend yourself, Gail." He answered, leaving a stunned and gasping Miss Denver in his wake as he dashed into the newly-revealed elevator. With a press of a button, he was sliding up the transformation tube and into the launching tube. Now dressed as Shuggazoom's premier super hero, Captain Shuggazoom, he was launched out of the skyscraper.

**XOXOXOXOX**

_Jean: (gasps) Oh no! What's happened to the Alchemist and the Hyperforce? Find out next chapter!_

**XOXOXOXOX**

(1)The way that I have the story written, Clayton and the Alchemist are at a crossroads on their relationship. A part of them wants to maintain their friendship, the other half acknowledges that there is more than friendship in their relationship. It's pretty tame as far as sexual tension goes.

**XOXOXOXOX**

_(At this time the Alchemist holds up a sign saying "DON'T READ", Geist, from the video game Tao Feng, comes up behind him and whacks him across the head)_

_Geist: You know better than to mock Kozue!_

_The Alchemist: (Rolls his eyes in annoyance) Oh, GROW UP, Gei-Yi._

_Geist: You better REPSECT me, Cloak-Boy! I am called GEIST, and don't you forget it!_

_The Alchemist: (cowers away from her)….Yes, ma'am. _


	3. The Flirty Thief In Red

**Chapter Three: The Flirting Thief in Red**

**XOXOXOXOX**

After gaining momentum on his own, he was flying high in the sky, startling some birds and passing by an interplanetary space craft coming into Shuggazoom's atmosphere. His cape flew heroically behind him as he graced several skyscrapers in the ensuing flight. He first prevented a tragic car accident near the daycare by saving a toddler from an oncoming car. Then, he stopped a would-be mugged from harassing an elder couple. Then, he single-handedly prevented a very dangerous bank heist from taking any casualties. As he happened to near his favorite part of the residential sector, he heard the familiar sound of glass breaking from one of the old family-owned businesses.

"I know that sound all too well!" The masked superhero exclaimed as he flew over to Emilia's Watch Shop. The elderly woman that owned the shop was unconscious (from fainting) as a young woman with sun-kissed skin, green eyes, jet-black hair and dressed in a flowing red gown, was dashing down the street in heels, laughing manically all the while and showing off her well-accentuated legs and a satchel with Mrs. Hanover's watches on her hips. Captain Shuggazoom first rushed to Emilia's aid.

"Mrs. Hanover, are you alright?" The worried superhero asked as a slight gasp escaped the woman as she came to.

He helped her up and led away from the broken glass. She frantically grabbed onto him and sighed, "Oh, Thank the Gods; it's only you, Captain Shuggazoom. Some eccentric woman ran off with my display watches. Please, you have to stop her--"

"Say no more, Mrs. Hanover. Captain Shuggazoom is on the job!" He nodded

"Oh, thank you, Captain Shuggazoom. Please be careful. She's no ordinary woman."

With a burst of adrenaline, he took to the sky, catching a glimpse of the woman as she performed a series of cartwheels around the barricade of policemen and somersaulted past oncoming traffic.

"Oh no…I forgot to tell him that those aren't ordinary watches… well, there's nothing I can do but sweep up the glass." She sighed as he went inside to retrieve a broom, being careful not to step on the shards of glass.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Just as the raven-haired youth made a turn down an alleyway and scaled up some stairs, the Captain flew right in her pathway. She momentarily lost balance, but faced the Captain. Not even making any exclamation, she attacked him first with a several aerial kicks and chops.

"You're quite the acrobat." The Captain frowned as he distanced himself from an impending series of flying kicks and airborne karate chops. He managed to block few attacks before she rammed him against the brick wall with her foot.

"Why thank you!" She beamed as she somersaulted in the air. In the process of her routine, she unveiled long, silver razor-sharp claws from her sleeves in her routine.

"Bio-enhanced claws; why do female villains always have bio-enhanced claws?" He sighed as he flew away from her. Luckily, he had had time to study the mystery youth long enough to know not to come in close contact with her.

"They go with the dress. You like, Captain?" The thief purred, intending to hack Captain Shuggazoom into bits. He grabbed her just in time and flung her across the alleyway. As she was landing on the other side of the alleyway, Captain Shuggazoom fired an energy blast, which she barely blocked. She scaled to the top of the building, crawling on the rooftop, stood up and continued to leap over several buildings, provoking the good Captain to follow her.

"You know, with your looks and abilities, you shouldn't waste them on pursuing crime. If you wanted, you could be a performer!" He shouted after her as they somersaulted over various rooftops.

"Aw…you flatter me, Captain, but I like the rush of a chase!" The girl remarked as she managed to slip out of his grasp (and energy blasts).

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting with me!" The good Captain sighed in disbelief. Their chase was soon airborne as they exchanged blows in the sky. Despite the woman's claws and speed, Captain Shuggazoom was wise enough to stay out of her range and attach from long-distance, often succeeding in a direct hit. The last direct hit shot her out of the sky, causing her to land on the rooftop of a warehouse by the lake that she had lead them to.

"You should know better than to outrun the law, little girl. Give me what you stole and I'll make sure you don't miss your senior prom." Captain Shuggazoom warned her as he landed a few feet away from her. She got up and dusted the dirt and debris off her clothing, grumbling to herself that she was almost eighteen and not a little girl.

"Give up, kiddo. You're as good as caught!" The good captain warned her.

"I'm not out just yet, Captain. Catch me if you can!" She sneered before back-flipping into an open window.

The Captain paused, wondering if he should follow her in. After her ferocity in the air, he reasoned that she was probably more dangerous on the ground. With an unfamiliar interior layout to work with, maneuvering inside of it without harming anything or anyone was a dead giveaway that it was probably a trap. However, if he didn't follow the young woman in, who knows what she was going to do with poor old Emilia Hanover's belongings? Not to mention the fact that he hated it when the criminal got away. After a short mental battle, he decided to follow her in another way and land a devastating surprise attack on the thief.

**XOXOXOXOX**

_Tech-Nekal: THERE you are, Chibi! What are you doing in the weird outfit?_

_Jean: Hi Ne-Kun! I'm being an announcer for mommy. You can keep me company! I'll introduce you to Auntie Gei-Yi when she comes backs._

_Tech-Nekal:…who?_

_Jean: Gei-Yi, you know, Geist from Tao Feng?_

_Tech-Nekal: Oh. _

_Jean: Keep reading, folkies…The fun stuff begins in the next chapter! (Giggles)_


	4. Oh, What's a Girl to do?

**Chapter Four: Oh, What's a Girl to do?**

**XOXOXOXOX**

He chose to fly in the southernmost window of the third floor reasoning that since it was closest to the landing bay where there was more space to maneuver in and have some distance between himself and the flirty thief.. He took care to quietly land near a tall stack of boxes near a well-hidden section of a catwalk. Two distinct female voices were heard coming from the other side of the warehouse as the good Captain stalked alongside the boxes of surplus supplies.

The older voice asked, "Did he follow you here?"

Captain Shuggazoom paused as he heard the distinctive sound of stiletto heels clacking against the cement flooring as if the older woman was pacing nervously about.

"I'm sure he did. Are you sure this plan is going to work, Mom?" asked a younger voice. Clayton recognized the voice as the flirtatious thief from earlier.

"If he followed you in here, then Phase Phaedra of the plan is in progress, Annabelle." The older voice reassured the doubting thief.

// How low can this girl's mother be?!// The good Captain thought to himself as he edged neared towards the voices. He his neared a stack of office supplies.

"What is it with you and naming phases, mom? By the way, it's just 'Belle', okay?" The thief sighed.

"Don't carry that tone with me, young lady! Just wake up Sleeping Handsome over there. We can't bait the good Captain without a _live_ hostage."

"Whatever…." The younger voice sighed.

"Belle…." The older voice warned her.

"Yes, ma'am."

Captain Shuggazoom had a bad feeling about the entire situation. He wondered if coming out of his hiding place now would be a good idea, but he was worried about the alleged hostage. He edged closer towards a clearing, spotting an older woman with icy blue eyes, peppered black hair and wearing a form-fitting body suit. The lovely thief from before was standing across from her, her legs and cleavage covered up and her hair tied up in a bun. Captain Shuggazoom recognized the older woman immediately.

// Destiny Machiavellian?! Wow…I would have never thought the old girl was a criminal mastermind. I can't believe that's little Annabelle! She was so…NORMAL when I met her at the Shuggazoom Debutante Ball…what the hell did her mother DO to her?!//

"Where am I?! And who are you?!" a man cried out woozily buy frantically as Destiny chuckled evilly.

"Ah, you're awake." The older woman cooed towards a bound, shadowy figure, "I am Destiny Machiavellian, the sole proprietor of Machiavellian Mechanics. This is my lovely daughter, Annabelle Machiavellian."

"Mom…" Belle warned her, crossing her arms.

"Fine, BELLE Machiavellian." Destiny corrected herself, and then added with an annoyed eye roll, "Teenagers…"

The man from before shouted, "I KNOW who you are! I meant who do you think you are restraining me like this?! Why am I here?!" as he struggled to move. Belle unsheathed her right claw, strolled over to the ranting captive and struck him clean across the head with it, knocking him to the ground.

// Yes…she's definitely her mother's child. // Captain Shuggazoom thought to himself as he analyzed the situation.

The captive sat himself up, asking darkly, "What do you want?"

Captain Shuggazoom was relieved that the captive was still alive after Belle's assault.

"We want Captain Shuggazoom, my dear sir. And I have reason to believe that holding you hostage will grant us an audience with the Captain." The older Machiavellian chuckled.

It was at this time that Captain Shuggazoom chose to reveal himself from the shadows. He leaped into their view, effectively, surprising Belle who was unprepared when he landed a kick to her mid-section, sending her skidding across the floor, away from the hostage and her mother.

"You got my attention, Ms. Machiavellian." He said as he stood ready to fight Belle as she got up. Surprisingly, the teenager didn't move to strike him, but merely dusted herself off and stood, glaring at him as she held her aching side.

"Ah, Captain! So good of you to join us; I apologize if my daughter was troublesome in retrieving an audience with you." Destiny chuckled as she sashayed around the figure in the shadows.

"So, you had your daughter rob an innocent and sweet old woman to bait me." The superhero spat as he turned his attention towards the older woman.

"Robbing the old hag wasn't a just a random act of theft; I had been planning that one for weeks. We needed the watches for a much grander scheme; a scheme that you're going to help us complete."

"And what if I politely say 'no' and inquire that you turn yourself into custody and release any and all hostages?" the good Captain snorted , readying himself for an offensive attack against the women.

"Why is that you heroes always do it the hard way? Frankly, Captain, you don't have a choice when it comes to the life of another person," Destiny sighed as Belle flipped on a light switch on the wall. "Why don't you take a closer look as to **why** you're going to help me?" Destiny added as the lights flashed on the figure.

In its brilliance, there was a man with black disheveled hair in a disheveled business suit kneeling with his head down. The captain gasped in horror as he recognized the bruised man.

"Akihito!" He cried out trying to rush towards his friend. Belle was quick to stand in his path, sending him smack-dab against a stack of boxes with a well-timed roundhouse kick.

"Ah, so the famous Alchemist of our fair Shuggazoom has a name after all." Destiny chuckled as she clutched his chin to further examine him. She tossed the chin away, cause the Alchemist to wobble as he knelt on the ground.

"Leave him alone, you witch!" He shouted as he flew out of the pile in a burst of adrenaline. He quickly halted as Belle stood in front of her mother and the Alchemist.

How did you--" Captain Shuggazoom began to ask them as he sat himself on the ground.

"—Move so fast? These claws aren't the only thing that's special about me."

"No, I meant, how did you capture the Alchemist?"

"Let's just say that Belle has a way with animals. She's especially partial to using the common ploy of threatening said animals." Destiny chuckled evilly as she snapped her fingers. Before the caped do-gooder could react, he was restrained by two robotic femmes. "I wouldn't bother trying to get free from them, "Destiny warned him, "I've personally reinforced their programming especially to hand annoying super-beings like you."

"So this is what you've been doing outside of your company." Captain Shuggazoom gasped as the robot femmes tightened their grip, tightening his arms to the point of breakage. He cried out in pain as they sent a powerful electrical current throughout his entire body.

"Captain Shuggazoom!" the Alchemist cried out in horror as he helplessly witnessed his friend.

"Aw, shut-up." Belle barked at him.

"I have to provide for my growing little girl, don't I? Besides, if these lovely ladies don't get approved for mass production, then your little monkey friends will the next thing to mass produce." The older woman smiled, as if it were the most common statement in the world.

Even with all the pain he was filed with, no emotion filled Captain Shuggazoom's body more than unrelenting anger. Under his helmet, his soft brown eyes burned with anger and concern as he stared down the women. "If you did anything to harm those monkeys--" he began to strain as he struggled to fight back.

"Please, Captain, I have no intention of harming something that can make me millions should the need arise." Destiny waved off.

"Where are they?!" Captain Shuggazoom and the Alchemist shouted in unison.

"God, not so loud! They're safe…for now. The little bastards put up a fight." Belle summed it up as she removed her robe. As the garment flowed to the floor, it was revealed that she was wearing a red jumper and that her arms were metal limb attachments that looked like normal arms.

"So you have any idea the magnitude of their true worth?! They're not pet projects for you market or for your selfish gain! They're meant—Aaaaaaah!"

"Stuff it, old man!" Belle jeered as she jammed her foot into the Alchemist's stomach. The Alchemist coughed violently from the attack, but managed to keep from falling over.

"I said leave him alone! Where's your sense of honor, kicking a man that's already tied down?!" Captain Shuggazoom cried out. A smirk formed on Destiny's full lips.

That's quite enough, girls. He's plenty convinced," Destiny chuckled as she commanded the robots to lessen their grip on the super hero, "I know now that you'll do anything to protect your magician friend and those monkeys, even going as far to ruin their financial support."

"You want me to help you ruin Carrington Industries. That's what this is about?!" Captain Shuggazoom asked in disbelief.

"It's the only industrial company in Shuggazoom that can provide any serious competition for me. Unfortunately, the cocky bastard that owns it won't sell it to me, so I've resolved to ruin him instead. Once Clayton Carrington is out of business and out of my way, I can pave the way for Machiavellian Mechanical's rise to becoming the number one industrial company in this galaxy." Destiny summed it up.

"That's one lofty dream you have there." The Captain shouted in disbelief as he struggled to get free from the robots.

"With your full cooperation, it will be a reality." Destiny said darkly as she smirked.

"NO! Don't give her what she wants! Don't listen to her, Captain--"

The good captain looked on helplessly as he watched Belle plant her other foot into Akihito's stomach. This time, the sound of cracking bones and the Alchemist's frustrated cry of pain could be heard before he collapsed.

"Akihito!" He shouted before the femmes gave a double electro-magnetic charge to his suit for his efforts, "Stop hurting him!"

"You ought to worry about yourself for once, Captain. Girls, that's enough. Release the Captain and get this vile magician out of my sight." Destiny ordered.

"Wait, Where are you taking him?!" Clayton demanded as the robots threw him to the ground.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Belle snorted as she dragged the limp body out of sight. Destiny laughed manically as her robots disappeared out of sight.

"The choice is yours, Captain. I give you the location of your little monkey friends and release your precious friend in exchange that you help us out." Destiny offered as Clayton struggled to stand from the immense pain that filled his body.

"If they're harmed in anyway, lady--" the good captain threatened.

"That's **MS. Machiavellian** to you, Cape Boy," Destiny spat, "What's your choice, Captain Shuggazoom?"

The caped crusader looked into the shadows with despair. He had no other choice of he wanted to save the Alchemist and the monkeys. His mind drifted back to the board meeting earlier that morning with Destiny's threatening words. She was correct in being very persuasive.

With a deep, frustrated sigh, and with every sense of conviction in his voice, he stood up, looked her in the eyes (while cursing in his mind) and answered. "Okay, you win…Tell me what I need to do."

**XOXOXOXOX**

_Jean: (gasps)_

_Tech-Nekal: …Like you weren't expecting that, Chibi._

_Jean: ...be quiet. (They leave)_

_Geist: Read and review this, or…or…(thinks about it) I'll seduce Otto!_

_Kozue: **Gei-Yi-san! I can't have Otto fans trying to kill me!**_

_Geist: …Sorry. I meant to say—Read and Review, or I'll haunt your dreams with my tight metal bikini and my blatant second taunt! (Performs her second taunt) Oooooh, hurt me! (Looks at Kozue)What do you WANT from me?!_

_Kozue: Gei-Yi…(sweatdrops)Please don't mind Geist…she's insane._


	5. The Set Up

_Jean: (waves at the reader) Thanks to the two ( yeah, TWO) people that have been reading this fic so far, my mommy appreciates the attention._

_Tech: And so, where 's a message board!_

_Gei-Yi:_** To Cranswing, Kozue wants you to know that if it hadn't been for you, the action scenes would have never been possible. She thanks you from the bottom of her heart, and wishes you luck on your tournament competition. (Normal) Oh GAG me...**

_Tech:_** To Lyless and lockesilver, thanks a bunch for reading and putting her on your favorites and alert list. She also would like to dedicate this chapter to you, for a fellow Law and Order fan.**

**Chapter Five: The Set-Up**

Night had fallen over the fair city. Families were safely in their homes, criminals were safely in the custody of the police. The streetlights were lit in the suburbs. Even in the urban part of the Shuggazoom, it seemed as if the city was asleep. The skyscrapers were lit with tints of brilliant yellow. Carrington Industries was no exception as it lit up the business sector with its own light. In the lobby of the building, Security Sentry Carlton Grover leaned back in his chair, eating potato chips and letting his beer belly poke out from the sanctioned uniform as he watched the surveillance cameras of Carrington Industries that night. He yawned a bit before making conversation with his long-time friend, Derek Hass. The other man was making his janitorial routes throughout the building.

"Oi, Derek, it's been awhile since we talked. How's the wife and kids?" Carlton chuckled through the intercom system.

"They're doin' alright. The oldest child is going to graduate from Shuggazoom State next month. You should get an invitation next week."

"Oh yeah…Thanks, Der. Me and the missus can't wait to see her on that podium—what the?" Carlton exclaimed as he witness a lightening-fast blur on the fourth screen in front of him. He sat up on his hair and tossed the bag of potato chips to his side. He radioed to the Unit on the penthouse level to be on their guard.

"What's up, Carl?" Derek asked him as he stepped out into the hallway after cleaning the cubicle farm on that floor.

"…I think I just saw Captain Shuggazoom through the fifteenth floor window. He's on your floor!" Carlton exclaimed, pointing to the screen.

"Oh, he's probably on patrol as usual." Derek waved him off. The image on the screen displayed Captain Shuggazoom shattering a glass window and flying in.

"Since when did his patrol involve breaking and entering a multi-million dollar company?!" Carlton pointed out as he positioned his walkie-talkie to call from back-up.

"Okay, you ain't being funny, Carl." Derek sighed as he continued to mop the floor.

"I'm serious, Derek! Oh shit, he's right behind you—DEREK!"

Carlton stared in horror at the screen as his friend's outcry was heard. Wasting no time he radioed for back-up. "Please Der, Please be alright." The other man murmured to himself as he rushed to his friend's aid. He dashed out his seat and took the stairs.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"I'm sorry." Clayton whispered as he punched Derek Hass in the head, knocking the janitor unconscious. He dashed frantically down the halls as the klaxons sounded off. Turning to his left, he stopped at a thick, iron door. He blasted it open wit a powerful energy blast and rammed it down, entering the room. (He reasoned that knowingly putting the access code to the CEO-Access Panel would cause him to have his secret identity discovered.)

"Okay, I'm here…." He answered quickly, looking around the room for his new partner in crime.

"Everything set up in the upper-level offices. I take it you didn't get in quietly…" A sultry voice stated from the shadows.

"You know, I'm never going to get used to you sneaking up on me, Belle." Clayton sighed as he witnessed Belle scale among the walls, her claws holding her in place.

"Well, get used to it. Mom says I have to make sure to keep an eye on you since you're working for her. I don't mind babysitting if it's you."

"Yeah, I'll bet…" Captain Shuggazoom snorted.

"I bet you wish I was your freaky sorcerer friend right now." Belle laughed.

"He's an alchemist, not a sorcerer." The super-hero corrected her.

"Maybe all I have to do is dress like him and maybe you'd notice me more." Belle pouted prettily.

"Shove it." He snarled.

"Temper, temper, Captain; you want your friends alive don't you?" Belle cooed, swishing her hips against the wall in a mocking gesture of coyness.

"….Yes." he sighed, hanging his head down low.

"You know what to do from here." She called out; tossing a small red device that was similar to a flash drive to the floor.

Picking it up, he hurriedly inserted the device into the USB port of the massive computer before him. With nimble fingers, he activated the computer and accessed the company files; his company's files. After they were displayed on the screen he took out the flash drive and tossed it into the air so that Belle would catch it.

"Great…I'm trying to rescue my friends, and I have no idea what I've just done." He muttered to himself.

Outside the room, fifteen of the finest men and women in security rallied around the door as Carlton stood in front of the door, readying his gun by inserting the magazine into the clip of his trusty anti-super-being rifle.

"Okay, Unit Beta, this is it. Captain Shuggazoom is right inside of the CEO Access Room. Units Alpha and Omega is situated on the garage level and rooftop in case the bastard tries to get away." He barked, securing the clip in its place.

"Should we consider him armed and dangerous?" a woman asked him.

"Armed, no; if he had weapons, he would have used them by now, Valerie. Dangerous, very; He's already taken out Derek Hass in unprovoked assault….the poor guy didn't see it coming."

Valerie placed a sympathetic hand on Carlton's shoulder.

"I know you were close to Derek, Carl. All we can hope is that Captain Shuggazoom didn't seriously hurt him." She offered, removing her hand. Carlton smiled and sighed.

"It's up to us to see that this phony is taken down. I never did like the helmet-wearing bastard anyway. " he added, aiming for the door.

"Carl, he's protected the city for years, why would he just…go rouge like this?" she asked, aiming her gun at the door like the others, ready for a hostile takedown. Just as they were about to open fire, the unfortunate captain shouted from within the room, " STRING RING!" A fierce blue light shot through the door.

"**HIT THE DECK**!" Carlton shouted as the light neared them. As the entire sentry fell to the floor, the beam missed them all and blew a lovely crater in the wall of the building. After coughing in the dust that the attack had caused, the sentry got off the ground and violently entered the room, weapons ablaze.

Captain Shuggazoom was no where to be seen after the first round of bullets were spent and smoke of the rifles filled the room.

"Where did he go?!" Carlton shouted as he aimed his gun around the room, "Show your face, you two-timing--"

"Carlton, calm down. We have this place covered from the ceiling to the basement! There's no other exit out of here!" Valerie reasoned as she lowered his gun.

"Ever thought about looking above you?" Belle cried as she descended from the ceiling and nailed three sentries with a punch and two kicks. As she leaped across the room, she unveiled her claws and hacked the firing guns to bits, occasionally knocking the crap out of a few sentries in the process. Valerie was thrown out of the room hitting a vase near the undamaged wall near the crater. Carlton's gun was hacked after three bullets found their mark in Belle's right breast. He was kicked towards a computer modem, slamming against it and slumping.

When her routine was over, there was a pile of groaning sentries in her wake, and she was bleeding badly from the gunshot wounds on her upper and lower body. She slumped to the ground, signaling the Captain out from the air vent.

"You didn't **kill** them did you?" He screamed as the other groaning sentries were recovering from Belle's assault.

"Ugh, always the noble hero, I see. No, I didn't kill them. I just knocked them silly," Belle stated, before adding sarcastically, "It's nice to know that you were concerned for my welfare."

"Are we done here?" he snapped back.

"Yeah. Let's head back to my place to report to my mother…and maybe you can—"Belle began as she yanked Captain Shuggazoom out the room like a girl dragging her boyfriend around the mall.

"Can you fly on your own?"

"Not with this much lead and cadmium in my body; I can't have any body weight within me when I'm airborne. I'll crash to the ground. You'll have to carry me outta here…with your strong--"

"Save it, **little girl**, I'm not interested in chasing after jailbait; especially if it's thieving debutantes like you."

"I'll be eighteen in a few weeks." Belle stated, apparently oblivious to the concept of pain as she pressed her body around the extremely annoyed Captain.

"Even when you're wounded, you never give up, do you?" he asked in disbelief as he pushed her away.

"Aww…you finally noticed. Nope; that's the one thing Mom always taught me." Belle laughed.

"…You shouldn't listen to your mother." The Captain sighed, "She's screwed with your head enough."

"What was that?" Belle chastised as he stared him down. Knowing full-and-well that if Belle had anything negative to say about him to her mother that it would cost him the safety and possibly the lives of his friends, he quickly did the one thing he never wanted to do.

"Nothing!" he stated as he scooped her up in her arms and used his cape to cover her wounded body.

"Oooooh, I knew you couldn't resist being a gentleman to a damsel in distress." Belle cooed as she clung to him.

"Gee, it's hard to resist when the damsel is the distress." He muttered sarcastically to himself. The two flew out of the crater and into the darkness and police alarms of the night.

**XOXOXOXOX**

It was another very late night for one detective Eddie Grey (1) as she was finishing her fortieth case file, her last case file for the night. The dark-skinned woman had fallen asleep on her computer monitor when a friendly nudge to her shoulder woke her up.

"Morning, Kid." The older man smiled.

"Crap….what time is it?"

"About 3:36. I got you coffee." A middle-aged man with two cups of coffee in his hand greeted the young woman.

"Oh, morning, Detective Orrick." (2)

"Aw, come on, Eddie, you've known me long enough to call me Clarence."

"Sorry, it's been a long night. Thanks for the coffee. How much I owe you?"

"Nah, don't worry about it, Eddie, you've been working eight hours straight on those files."

Eddie took a huge gulp of the murky black substance before finishing up her filing. She stretched a bit on her chair.

"You wanna grab some breakfast?" Clarence offered.

"Sure," the young woman answered before the loud irritating howl of the telephone caught their attention. Eddie cursed and picked up the receiver.

"Shuggazoom Police Force 498, this is Detective Edina Grey speaking."

A quiet voice on the other line answered, "Um, yes…I'd like to anonymously report a super-being initiated breaking and entering into a public property in 301 Bronzed Avenue."

"Wait, I need a name--" Eddie started, but the line went dead.

"What's up?" the older man asked her.

"There's been a break-in at Carrington Industries." She stated, "We have to call the lieutenant on this one, Clarence. The break-in-was caused by a super-being."

"Damn, there went breakfast." Clarence sighed as he grabbed his coat.

**XOXOXOXOX**

In a pay phone booth outside the police station, there stood Destiny Machiavellian in a black overcoat. She hung up the phone and chuckled darkly.

"That ought to keep those costumed idiots busy for a while; In the meantime," She began as she whipped out her cell-phone and dialed the number from the previous day, "It's time to let the **other** costumed idiots know."

From the other line, a group of shadows stood around the center phone machine waiting for it to ring. The group was in a room concealed in shadows, save for the round table, the glasses of wine and the phone machine. They didn't have to wait long. The leader of the group of shadowy figures pressed the receiver button, permitting Destiny to patch through their once-secure line.

"Ah, Sister Inductee Corruption." An older woman beamed from the receiving line.

"Sister Professor Calamity, the police are on their way to Carrington Industries."

"And, what of that meddling Captain Shuggazoom and your promising young daughter?" asked one of the various male voices.

"Annabelle has informed me that the sabotage is successful, Brother Doctor Malicious. I will deal with Captain Shuggazoom on my own accord. With the police looking for the good Captain, we can move Operation: Phaedra up five steps."

"Meaning?" asked a male member of the group

"As soon as I go on national television tonight, as agreed upon, Brother Maelstrom, the Injustice League can strike the city. By the time Captain Shuggazoom clears his name, you will the proud owners of Shuggazoom City."

"And you, a sister and high council ruler of this glorious league." Another male voice added.

Destiny smiled mischievously as she stated, "Thank you, Constable Chaos, but what of my Annabelle? Professor Calamity promised that my late husband's research would reverse her condition and be used on the Injustice League's foot soldiers."

"She would make a fine foot soldier if she would dismiss the notion of being a normal teenager. But alas, it is you who we are interested in, Corruption."

"See that you handle Captain Shuggazoom quickly."

"Yes my brothers and sister. I will attest that it will the last time that caped buffoon will interfere in your plans."

Destiny hung up the phone and drove off in her motor-hover bike, burning rubber on the lone streets.

**XOXOXOXOX**

(1) A Law and Order homage to Jesse L. Martin who portrays the sexy detective **Ed Green**

(2)Another Law and Order homage to Jerry Orbach, who portrayed the wise-ass Detective **Lennie Briscoe**. You are dearly missed, Mr. Orbach.

**XOXOXOXOX**

_Captain Shuggazoom:...You just LOVE to screw with me, don't you Kozue?_

_Kozue: Hrm...maybe (Pulls an Otto-like grin)_

_Captain Shuggazoom: Why do I even BOTHER?_


	6. The Set Up: The Aftermath

**Chapter Six: The Set Up: The Aftermath of the Siege**

The paramedics rushed to the office building and made sure that the people involved in the stand-off were alive. Several serious injuries were accounted for, fortunately no one died.

"Sir…what happened to you?" one paramedic asked as he worked to keep one of the victims awake.

"Captain Shuggazoom happened to me…"Derek sighed quietly before passing out. Carlton, Valerie and most of the Unit Beta were right behind him in gurneys with the same conclusion.

When the forensic experts, journalists and top-level detectives investigated the building, they were stunned to discover more than bruised employees as they searched the computers.

Eddie, alone with her fellow officers, used her know-how to decipher the messages in the computer. She, Detective Orrick and Shuggazoom's hard-nosed Police Lt. James Wimble was stunned to discover contact numbers and personal information on the mainframe of the computer blaring right in front of their eyes.

"…Officers…you should look at these names!" Eddie shouted to the police.

A senior officer and several computer experts examined the encrypted information.

"These are the names and addresses of some of the most notorious Mafiosos in the Ranger Galaxy! Every Mafia under-boss in this city **alone** is on this list!" Lt. Wimble exclaimed, "We've been trying to get these assholes for **years**!"

"…and they're all on Clayton Carrington's unofficial payroll, making more than over six figures. Even the board of directors make next to shit compared to these guys." Eddie added as she printed out the damning evidence.

"Well, Clarence; what do you make of this?" Lt. Wimble asked Detective Orrick he too examined the thirteen-paged document (and counting).

"These documents aren't forgery, that's for certain…this is the official payroll list. Note the official symbols on the documents. If it's in the main computer, there's no way in hell anyone within the company can forge any information inside of it. Only the person that originally created the program and the CEO has access to change the contents within it."

"And since the person that created the program took the secret of Carrington Industries' "success" with her to her grave, that only leaves Carrington." Mt. Wimble deducted.

"Officers, look at this! These documents were everywhere in Carrington's offices and some of the board members as well!" another officer exclaimed as he ran into the room with a think yellow notebook.

"What is that?" Lt. Wimble asked him.

"It's one of the hundreds of official company ledgers found in Carrington's highest offices. There's over five years of records in these things, from money transactions to assisted company buy-outs!"

"Never would have pegged Carrington to actually keep information like this…" Detective Orrick sighed, "And so damn organized, too. He's written himself into his own prison sentence!"

"And guess who else has been on Carrington's favorite list: Captain Shuggazoom." Orrick pointed out.

Eddie gasped as she heard the name. Her gasp was joined by one horrible gasp from everyone present in the room.

"…Captain Shuggazoom, Clayton Carrington AND Carrington Industries….are tied up with the **Mafia**?!" Eddie asked in disbelief. (1)

"This is the worst thing ever to befall on out fair Shuggazoom." Lt. Wimble said sadly.

"…I know…what now, sir?" the senior officer asked. Lt. Wimble turned to the uniformed men in the room and hallway.

"We arrest everybody on that list starting in an hour, for starters. The District Attorneys will agree that the documents in this building are a probable cause for arrest. I want those sons-of-bitches dragged out and in handcuffs by daybreak. We raid Carrington Manor in the morning for further evidence and arrest him. Shut this place down; no one but police, forensics, and technology specialists is permitted to enter this building! I want our best detectives questioning everybody working here all-day from the higher-up to the people cleaning this place at night!"

"Yes, Sir!" Shouted a few police officers as they took page-upon-page of addresses and exited the building.

"…And, what do we do about Captain Shuggazoom?" Detective Orrick asked him. Lt. Wimble looked at the remaining officers (Eddie included) and cleared his throat.

"We're going on a man-hunt for the crooked Captain. He's considered a city-wide threat until he's in police custody. I want a group of special super-beings tactics from every police station to handle him if he's spotted. No one takes him out by their selves unless a super-being-specialist is present! Everyone, move out! You, kid."

"Sir?" Eddie asked as she got ready to head out.

"Get the word out over the media. I want every freaking media station in Shuggazoom to know everything about this company and about what Captain Shuggazoom did, got it?"

A sad smile formed on the young woman's lips as she answered. "You got it, sir!"

She was stopped by Orrick on her way out. He tossed her a spare gun.

"Protect yourself, kid." Clarence warned her.

"I will." She nodded.

"Listen, I'm sorry, kid…" Orrick began as they walked side-by-side, "I know the Captain was a role model for you. It's never easy to take a hero down."  
"I know, Clarence," she sighed as she looked towards the still-dark sky of the morning," But the Captain Shuggazoom I grew up with wouldn't do this. Something is seriously wrong here…"

Dectective Eddie Grey had NO idea how right she was.

**XOXOXOXOX**

(1)In this universe, Shuggazoom had its own connections and influence by the Mafia. Hey, if it can have its own freaking cult that worships Skeleton King, then I don't see why it can't have the Mafia.

**XOXOXOXOX**

_Jean: It looks like the scandal is a foot and poor Captain Shuggazoom's become a pawn in the Machaivellian chess game! Will the good captain get himself out of this one? Find out next chapter!_

_Tech: ...um, Chibi...where's Gei-Yi-san?_

_Jean: (shrugs) I dunno..._

_Present Day Sprx, off in the distance: Help me! She's freaking crazy!_

_Giest, also off in the distance: Come here and say that to my face, you little red jerk!_

_Tech and Jean: (sweatdrops)_


	7. Breaking News! A Hero In Hiding!

_Jean: People, pay heed--bad words are a foot in this chapter—_

_Geist: Including my favorite bad word—_

_Present Day Antauri: You can't say that in front of Jean, Gei-Yi. You know how protective Kozue is of Jean._

_Geist: You people won't let me have any REAL fun. (Pouts)_

_Jean: Can I PLEASE go in with this fic?_

_Present-Day Antauri: My apologies, Jean. (Goes off to meditate)_

_Jean: Anyways, the f-bomb is dropped here, so…that about covers it. (Adorable expression). And mommy thanks the people reading this fic, as always._

**Chapter Seven: Breaking News and a Hero in Hiding**

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Good Morning, Shuggazoom, this is Teddy Weaves here with Breaking News! Shuggazoom City's finest has uncovered a web of lies, deception, and greed within the highly respected Carrington Industries. Promising Industrialist Clayton Carrington is believed to have been involved with the notorious inter-galactic Mafia, having the names, numbers and financial information stored in his company files inn plain view of the police after Captain Shuggazoom raided Carrington Industries in attempt to destroy evidence. Details of this horrid scandal is in the works as the Mafia's under-bosses are being placed under-arrest. Even more scandalous is all twenty-three under-bosses in the city released a unanimous statement that Carrington Industries funded their organization's activities. Mr. Carrington has yet to turn himself to the authorities. Captain Shuggazoom, our protector, our savior, our everyman, is revealed to be a foot solider for the Mafia. His failed attempt as destroying evidence and endangering lives have the city's finest in a massive manhunt for the once great hero. More of this remarkable news will be ongoing during the day as details develop…"

**XOXOXOXOX**

"I'm starting to lose altitude, Belle, I have to land soon." The weary Captain Shuggazoom complained as he flew over the quiet residential districts.

Okay, just take us into Park District. My mother's house is the third one other there." Belle offered.

Captain Shuggazoom had been flying around for nearly two hours in the air. Belle's wounds were slowly healing from the exchange, which was a good thing because the blood from it had stained his costume and his cape. They landed at the gate of Machiavellian Manor. The aforementioned super-hero was amazed at the size of the building,

The mansion was all-white, with circular shrubbery surrounding it. The three-story structure was of a gothic model, built more for the foreboding hideaway of a James Bond megalomaniac antagonist than a wealthy single mother/business woman. The driveway up to mansion was of a sleek, black stone, the only colored object other than the greenery to upset the bridal-white color scheme.

The very look of Machiavellian Manor sent chills down the young man's spine as Belle (reluctantly) got out of his arms and opened the tall-white doors.

"Mom! We're home!" She chimed as she and Clayton strolled into Machiavellian Manor that dark and dreary morning as the rain was about to being. Clayton's worse relationship-related nightmare was coming true: he was inside of a house of a woman **obsessed** with relationships and the color white. Pictures of the older Machiavellian woman were strewn across the wall with her late husband at their wedding and with the infant Belle in her arms, her late husband holding him both. The walls were white with rose petals painted them; the furniture was pure white from the loveseat to the coffee table. Even the carpet, stairwell, and flooring were of pure ivory. If hell existed, it would be this very grand sitting room that the blood-stained Captain was barely standing in.

"Huh, Mom must be out on her hover-bike. She always rides that thing early in the morning when she has a day off." Belle pondered to herself.

"You mother…on a hover bike…what a scary image." The Captain shuddered.

"Oh, shut-up. I'm going to get cleaned up. You just catch your breath here. Let me change into something less comfortable. In the meantime, you better change into something as well. My father's old suits are in the closet next to the bathroom down the hall." She purred as she trotted up the spiral stairs.

"Why should I risk revealing my secret identify to you?"

"Because everyone in Shuggazoom thinks you've gone rogue by now. Plus, now that Carrington's 'mafia connections' pissed off all the under-bosses hiding out from the law, they're going to be coming after **you**." Belle answered from the top stair.

"Great." The good captain sighed as he slumped against the walls, "What the hell did you make me do?!"

"You've just framed Clayton Carrington for assisting and providing financial assistance for an illegal, violent and potentially criminal organization. Welcome to the life on the lamb, Captain." Belle chuckled from the second floor, "The morning news will explain everything. Oh, and don't bother trying to leave: We have anti super-being security measures that are online to prevent you from leaving here alive."

His attention turned towards the all-white plasma television in the viewing room. He scarped his sore feet against the floor until he was in front of the television set. He slumped to the ground, sitting on the cold marble flooring. He manually turned on the television and watched in horror as damning evidence was displayed in front of him: the serious damage to Carrington Industries, the wounded sentries and poor Derek Hass caught in the web of Machiavellian destruction and chaos as they were taken away from the building, the arrested Mafia under-bosses with their paid-off lies and allegation against Carrington—it was too much to handle. He picked himself off the ground and walked out of the room, leaving the TV on.

Alone in the grand hallway, the defeated Captain Shuggazoom fell to his knees, near sobbing as he unveiled his face for the first time since the incident began.

//What am I going to do? I have to find Akihito and the monkeys and clear my name. Somehow….I gotta make this right. If the terror twins find out who I am, they might do something even more drastic. How long can I keep this up//

He picked himself off the floor and dragged himself towards the bathroom.

// I can't fall apart like this. I have to go undercover for the time being. //

After closing the door behind him, he removed the helmet completely, smoothing out his spiky brown hair so that it was matted down to his head. The first thing he did was unveil his emergency supplies capsule from his utility belt. His butler and adoptive father figure, Tobias Bruce, had always insisted on the good Captain bringing means to disguise himself should the need arise.

"Thank you, Toby." He whispered as he began to remove his costume, leaving him in nothing else.

From the kit, he put on green-colored contacts and a medium-length blond wig. He gingerly placed blonde hair clippings on his eyebrows and chin. Dressed in a blue shirt, black and red tennis shoes and khaki pants, he pulled a small cell phone out his back pocket and contacted Tobias.

Needless to say that Tobias was not in a jovial mood, if the man had ever experienced such.

"Master Carrington, where that hell are you?! What the hell is going on?! The news says that you're involved with the Mafia!" the dark-skinned man shouted into his cell-phone from the shed of the Carrington Botanical Garden. After the police stormed the place, Tobias had taken refuge in the neglected garden shed to avoid being detected by the police.

"WHAT?!" Clayton half-shouted in shock.

"The police JUST raided the mansion this morning! They CLAIMED to have evidence saying that Carrington Industries is waist-deep in the mafia's activities!" Tobias wailed.

"What else, Toby?"

"They've frozen all your corporate and personal accounts and sealed off Carrington Industries. Not to mention all the public property you own."

"…Damnit, the little brat was telling the truth." The younger man muttered through gritted teeth.

I also saw this morning on the news that Captain Shuggazoom's a foot solider for the Mafia. Is that true?!"

"No, it's not! You know me better than that! I can't believe--"

"Clayton, for Shuggazoom's Sake, I'm not that stupid to believe that. You know how frantic I get. Are you alright?" Tobias asked as he ventured out the shed and into the garage. He quickly got in the only available car (an antique hover car from the Industrial Revolution) and drove off, still talking to Clayton.

"Tobias, I just called to tell you that I'm alright fro now…but I'm in some **deep** shit." Clayton admitted.

"…**You don't say**! How deep?" Tobias shouted.

"Toby, seriously, I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm. They have—no, SHE has Aki and the monkeys. I have to do what she says or she'll hurt them."

"Who, sir?! Tell me and I may be able to find them!" Tobias asked, being calmer to help both his young employer and himself from going hysterical.

"Remember that 'nice' older woman I tried to introduce you to during Last Year's Summer Solstice Fundraiser?"

"You mean that dreadful, pushy, self-righteous bitch Destiny Machiavellian?"

"Yeah, that one. I'm sorry I tried to hook you two up."

"Nevermind that now, Master Carrington. I'll handle everything Carrington Industries."

"It's not **that** I'm worried about…"

"I'll find him and the monkeys as well, Master Carrington. I promise."

A smile formed upon Clayton's lips as he murmured, "Thanks, Toby."

"Hang tight, I'll get you out of this mess yet!"

"Wait, Tobias, just find the Alchemist and the Hyperforce! Don't get into any physical stuff! Tobias...Toby!" He called out as Tobias hung up the phone and stepped on the gas.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Unbeknownst to even Captain Shuggazoom, his butler was once a space explorer in his youth with a skill for eavesdropping on suspicious space crafts. He simply decided to apply his old skills to eavesdropping on the Machiavellians. In the hover car, he pressed a button on the compartment, revealing a magazine clip of miniature microphones and a pistol.

"If only there was a way that I could attach these bugs to Machiavellian. But, it's not as if the woman will pass me on the road…"

Then, as if God (or at least the authoress) heard his prayer, there in the hover-bike in front of him was the familiar pepper-haired woman!

"Whatever deity gave me this opportunity, I thank them!" Tobias whispered, as he rolled down the window and aimed the pistol at the back bumper of the hover-bike.

He took a deep breath and fired. Unfortunately, his aim had gone (further) to hell since his youth and five times, he missed. Then the light went green and she roared off. Tobias roared after her and followed her on the main road. With a prayer, the final miniature microphone chip hit its mark. As Destiny made the turn to Park District, Tobias stopped following her and drove towards the restaurant district, parking the car and setting up the equipment. He was fortunate enough to here Destiny's phone-call on the bike.

"Brothers and sister of the Injustice League, is there something else I can so for you, I'm roughly twelve blocks away from home."

"We called you to confirm the details about Captain Shuggazoom's demise."

"I've instructed Belle to occupy the Captain until I arrive. He'll be far too worn out to defend himself. The invention that I constructed yesterday afternoon is completed for his demise."

"Wait, sister inductee, what of the Alchemist? We need assurance that he will not be a threat to out plans."

"I have him in my possession as well as the so-called Hyperforce that he's being working on in the West Warehouse district. The little simians are at the warehouse loading bay at West Shuggazoom. Within a few hours, they'll be shipped to East Shuggazoom to my company, where you can pick them up and do as you please."

"And the Alchemist?"

"He's being the testing punching bag for my new line of machina labor, the Machiavellian Female Androids, or femme bots, for short."

"Excellent…your expertise on computer sophistication and science are a very valuable asset to this organization."

"I thank you for your compliment, Brother Maelstrom. I will inform you of the scheduled takeover tonight. Have a rotten day."

Tobias smiled and turned off the speaker, burning rubber towards the West Warehouse District.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Back at Machiavellian Manor/Hell, Clayton was worried and livid as he paced the bathroom floor. "Goddammit, he hung up on me! I didn't even tell him everything…" he sighed in anger as he threw the phone against the wall.

He stared into the mirror in despair. His face betrayed his frustration as his tears fell. He was almost considering forsaking the wig, and just reveal himself until the rapid knocking at the bathroom door interrupted him.

"Are you done in there, Captain?!" Belle shouted from the other side.

"Hold your horses! I'm coming out!" He shouted as he smoothed out his outfit. When he opened the door he saw with shocked eyes a normal-looking Belle in the standard Shuggazoom Finishing School for Young Women uniform, a white blouse, white gloves and a mid-length pleated shirt, with white stockings and black Mary-Jane's.

"You had an extra outfit?"

"Don't all super-beings?" he asked, looking at her mild-mannered dress.

"Don't laugh at me." She threatened.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Clayton snorted as she huffed and turned to leave.

"Blonde hair…you make a super cute blonde. Got a name to go with that look?" Belle asked, turning around and flashing her most sensual smile. Even with everything that had happened, Belle was still a persistent flirt, which annoyed him to no end. Oh, sure he assumed that personality with ladies on occasion, but even he was careful to keep his playboy persona in check. He realized over the years that few women will put up with a billionaire playboy that acts as if he loves himself.

"I'm back, Belle! I'm in the kitchen." Destiny called out from the galley, "Breakfast is ready. Great job last night…or should I say this morning?"

"Thanks, Mom; I'll be ready for school in a minute." Belle called out before she made a sultry spin to face Captain Shuggazoom, flipping her hair.

Clayton muttered the first name that popped into his head.

"Neili, Ichigo Neili."

"You're cute, Ichigo. Join us for breakfast. My mother actually made it." Belle smiled, leading him into the kitchen.

"Well, aren't you the little pampered princess, offering your graces to an undeserving bastard like me." He scoffed.

"Easy, blondie." She warned him as they entered the kitchen. Destiny graced the pair wearing a satin crimson gown, black stilettos and a flowing red robe. Her peppered hair was in ringlets and she was wearing glasses. Clayton was wishing—nay PRAYING for death for even imagining the older woman dressing as a lingerie model, nevermind in a tight body-suit.

"Ah, Belle," Destiny chuckled, tenderly stroking her daughter's locks before turning to the disguised Clayton, "…and you are?"

"Ichigo Neili" Clayton quickly answered.

"Ichigo…?" Destiny asked, blinking rapidly at the name.

"Yeah…it's an Earth name, so what?" Clayton snorted, crossing his arms.

"…You must be hungry after everything you're being put through. Why don't you say in the house? Have some breakfast?" Destiny offered mockingly.

"I'll pass, thank you. I want my friends' location—NOW." Clayton snarled at Destiny, who batted her eyes and smirked in response.

"Breakfast first, and then we will take about your friends." She replied sweetly.

"Lady, you must be **crazy** if you even THINK--" Clayton began as he stepped threateningly towards Destiny.

"Belle, activate the Machiavellian androids and have them kill the Alchemist and his little monkeys." Destiny ordered, backing up into the kitchen sink.

"Yes ma'am." Belle nodded. They waited for Clayton's reaction. Destiny was pleased to see that the good Captain's face twisted in horror as he stopped his advance.

"**NO, YOU CAN'T**!" He shouted.

"Then I implore you to sit at the island for breakfast," Destiny smirked in victory as she walked away from the pair and grabbed a plate of cooked eggs. Belle took a seat at the table and crossed her legs, smirking at the man. She gestured towards the island, made him sit down on a barstool and tossed the plate in front of him, "I hope you prefer you eggs poached."

"I fucking **hate** you." He muttered under his breath.

"Believe me, Mr. Neili the feeling's mutual." Destiny sneered as she gently handed Belle her plate of food.

**XOXOXOXOX**

_Gei-Yi: What a rip….(sulks)_

_Captain Shuggazoom: Why me?!_

_Alchemist: Don't look at me, I'm off in God only know in this part of the story...(wanders off on his own)_

_Chiro: You think **you're** the only humans in this universe she's screwed with? I'm her pet project on LiveJournal… freaking **LiveJourna**l! (Storms off)_

_Captain: Aw, come on…it can't be that bad._

_Present-Day Antauri: You don't even WANT to know what she's done to Chiro…believe me. The fiction she's written are…imaginative, to say the least._

_Captain Shuggazoom: Clarify it for me then. (Antauri whispers it in his ear) Oh my GOD…she writes about THAT!? (Pales) I'm going to go now… (Leaves)_

_Gei-Yi: I wanna know! Tell me!_

_Present Day Antauri: You're sick enough by yourself. You certainly don't need the help. (Leaves)_


	8. Tobias To the Rescue

_Present-Day Nova: …How did I get talked into this again?_

_Kozue: Because I chased everyone else off, remember?_

_Present-Day Nova: …oh, yeah…_

**Chapter Eight: Tobias to the Rescue!**

**XOXOXOXOX**

"I'm getting too old for this. I am not Alfred Pennyworth (1) for Shuggazoom's Sake!" Tobias grunted as he searched the warehouse, "I swear, I worry about that man too much." He glanced around the corners, looking for any signs of the Alchemist. No sign of the older man or his creations.

Truth be told, he was weary of the older man. (What little of the monkey team he saw, he found them to be far more reasonable then their creator.) In fact, at times, he disliked the man, partially because their personalities, ideologies, methods, and beliefs often came into blows more than once. It wasn't JUST his usage and understanding of alchemy and science that frightened the butler. It was his employer's (and adopted son's) more-than-friendly behavior towards him which he had the unfortunate eye-witness account of seeing it develop from a harmless working admiration to something of a passionate, secret love-affair only dreamt about in romantic novels. But even he couldn't deny that the older man was a good person with his head on straight (per se) and genuinely cared for Clayton. Even if he didn't approve of their current relationship, he valued the younger man's happiness above his personal feelings.

Tobias's worry-wracked mind began to think about all the possible things that could be happening to Clayton, and what would happen if he couldn't convince Shuggazoom that their hero was still a hero. Then a slight cough pierced through the silence of the warehouse.

"Mr. Neili…is that you?" Tobias called out.

"To-Tobias?" asked a strained voice.

The dark-skinned man cautiously advanced towards the source of the voice. As he was heading towards the back of the warehouse, he was greeted with several femme robots.

"Unidentified personnel are prohibited from advancing further in this facility." Said one as she leaped from the stack of office supplies and tried to attack with a flying kick. Tobias moved with surprising agility and retaliated by grabbing her leg and flinging her towards her sibling, destroying them both. The other robots leaped at him in a fury. The lone butler stood in an offensive pose, then attacked with the following: a wrist block, two punches, three blocks, three kicks, a flying kick, another block, two handspring throws and a final spinning roundhouse. When his routine ending, there was a pile of broken robots on the walls on floor. Tobias dashed down the walls, fighting off other robots until he flung the last robot against the wall that Akihito was chained against.

"Mr. Bruce! I never thought I'd say these words, but I'm glad to see you!"

"Believe me, Mr. Neili, for once, the feeling's mutual."

"You have to free the Hyperforce! They're stowed away in one of the storage containers outside this place."

"Wait, in the outside storage? Oh, no… the morning shipment to East Shuggazoom leaves in a few minutes!"

The bound man thought quickly and frantically before coming up a plan of action. "Not if there's a carnivorous, ten-foot tentacle monster in the waters. Quickly, draw the marking of any symbol resembling water and I'll do the rest."

"With what, my own blood? I'm not a pagan, for God's Sake." Tobias stated haughtily.

"Yes, as I'm sure you're a virgin. Virgin blood is most powerful." the annoyed Alchemist patronized.

"You're pushing my patience with your sarcasm, Mr. Neili"

"And you're pushing my temper with your comebacks. No, not with your own blood! Draw the symbol with the oil of the robot."

With no time to waste, Tobias drew the astrological sign of Aquarius on the ground with the arm of one of Destiny's robots and stepped back.

"You're not actually going to summon a **real** monster, are you?"

"A mere astral projection, I assure you."

"You owe me a cure for male baldness for this, Neili."

"…I'll remember that."

Quickly chanting a spell in an archaic language, the symbol lit up and moments later, there were several terrified sailors running for their lives as the astral projection came to life. Tobias used the confusion to free the Alchemist, who, in turn, called off his illusion.

"Quickly, we must find the Hyperforce before the other fishermen discover the truth."

"I'll look towards the east wing, you take the west wing."

"Agreed; good luck in finding my children."

After Tobias recovered from the shock of seeing alchemy performed in front of him, he calmly walked out of the warehouse towards the storage bins. There, in the loading crane outside, there was a small, brown, wooden crate suspended in the air by the strap. Angry and frightened monkey chatter could be heard from the crate.

"Er…I hope they can understand me…" Tobias muttered to himself be fore stating loudly, "Calm down! I'll get you down from there, Monkey Team!"

Paying close attention to the swinging crate, Tobias ran towards the machine that commandeered the crane.

He was stopped by two burly fishermen.

One of them jeered as he pushed the smaller man around, "No unauthorized personnel during business hours, old timer."

"Yeah, come back to reminisce about the good old days after hours." jeered the other companion. Tobias (who was fully enraged at the outcome of the day) decided to show the two muscle-heads the "good-old day" self-defense of judo. Fisherman number one wound up kissing the pavement twenty feet away with the keys to the crane taken from him. Fisherman number two ended up in the icy waters of Shuggazoom Lake after two throws and a kick to the family jewels for the sake of. When Tobias was done teaching the over-muscular fishermen a lesson, he tuned to see the take the rope was quickly becoming loose and that the poor chibi monkeys were over the lake!

He wasted no time and got into the steering mechanism, after three frantic tries, the machined hummed to life and he carefully steered the crate away from the icy waters.

The rope was still about to snap over 300 feet in the air. The butler had no choice but to crawl on top of the neck of the crane. He removed his socks and shoes, broke the window and crawled in top of the neck. He crawled quickly over towards the crate and tried to reach out for the rope.

"I promised Master Carrington that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I intend to keep my word at all cost." Six frantic hands tried to reach out for his, but then the rope finally way. Tobias managed to grab the robe with the monkeys attached to it and hung on to dear life.

"Alchemist…Mr. Neili… Mr. Neili**…_Mr. Neili, PLEASE GET YOUR MYSTICAL ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW_--" **Tobias shouted with all his might as he struggle to hold on to the rope.

Then the crane gave way to the combined weight of Tobias and the monkey team. All seven victims shrieked as the crane broke and sent then plunging towards the waters. God intervened (In this case, the authoress) on their behalf as Tobias's cry for help was answered. He was levitating in mid air, with the crate in his arms! With the chibi monkeys safely in his grapes, his attention was towards the air-born Alchemist with his hands in the air and surrounded by an aura that Tobias once feared. The glowing green around the beaten and battered man provided comfort and a sense of safety as he and the monkeys were placed gently on the ground. The fisherman had long since vacated the place after Tobias has had his fun with them.

As soon at they were on the ground, Tobias placed the box on the ground for the Alchemist to release the monkey team. The very much awake (if a bit pissed) monkeys scampered over to their creator and embraced him.

"Calm down, I'm happy to see you all as well. You ought to thank Mr. Bruce as well."

The chibis looked at the startled dark-skinned and titled their heads. It was Otto that dared to leave the comfort of his family and thank the other man with a hug. Tobias blinked for a moment before returning the hug. Soon, Gibson, Sprx and Nova followed their sibling's example. Antauri and Mandarin nodded approvingly at Tobias.

"I think they like you, Mr. Bruce." The Alchemist chuckled before teetering over. The monkey team was quick enough to rush to their creator and help him stand up.

"I'm alright, my monkeys," He assured them before turning towards the astonished butler. "Thank you, Tobias. Now that you have saved my family, I will save yours; I will retrieve Clayton and rendezvous with you at Carrington Manor."

"…Because you've been tied up in a warehouse for the last several hours against you will, I'm not going to explode at you. We can't go to Carrington Manor.

"What? Why?" the surprised Alchemist asked.

"That's a suicide waiting to happen, that'll be the **first** place the Machiavellian family and the police will look for us! The dumbass got himself into something really deep, and not both he and Captain Shuggazoom are wanted by the police."

"Well, we can't go to my lab, that's how Machiavellian's daughter found us the first time! And WHAT did Clayton get himself into to get the 'police' after him?!"

"I'll explain that one later. I never though those damn things would ever be of use, but Master Carrington insisted on having several safehouses in the deep boroughs of the city. We can hide in one of them and figure out an offensive strategy." Tobias enthusiastically offered.

"Mr. Bruce …I must request that you take the monkeys with you." The Alchemist dead-panned.

"…**WHAT**?!" Tobias shouted at the Alchemist.

"I'm going to find Clayton on my own." The other stated calmly.

The other human and the monkeys were stunned at this revelation. Tobias knew that trying to offer his assistance with his bug would be futile because of the close nature of the Alchemist's relationship with his employer was not restricted by conventional means.

"You know the only reason that I would agree to this ludicrous suggestion is that I owe you my life, you know that, right?"

"I'm painfully aware of that fact, Mr. Bruce." "Stay with Mr. Bruce, monkey team. He will make sure that nothing will happen to you. Understand?"

The chibis sadly nodded. The other man smiled as he patted the heads of his children and walked away.

"Please, Mr. Neili….bring that idiot back to the rendezvous point safely." Tobias pleaded as he took Gibson in his arms.

"I will, you be assured of that," The older man nodded as he walked way. "I know where to look." he stated darkly before he chanted a few archaic words (whilst performing several hand gestures) and disappeared.

**XOXOXOXOX**

(1)Homage to Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth: When I wrote this, I thought of the famous billionaire playboy and his butler/father figure. I reasoned the good Captain has to learn all those moves from SOMEWHERE… (Grins)

**XOXOXOXOX**

_Kozue, Candid, Drama-Queen and Present-Day Nova: And now, it's time for chibi-cuteness!_

_Jean: Welcome, people! (Giggles) You're about halfway through THE CASE OF THE _

_COPROARTE TAKEOVER. If you've been reading, then good job! You get cookies! (Hand the reader a bunch of cookies) KEEP READING! (smiles)_

_Tech: Well?_

_Jean: Well, what?_

_Tech: Where are my cookies? I want cookies._

_Jean: (evil smirk) Right here! (Pounces on Tech)_

_Tech: Meep! Piglet cooties! (The two begin to play with one another)_

_Jean: (Giggles, then hugs him) My mommy says she'll bake us some when she's finished._

_All present: Awww..._

_Present-Day Nova: That was a moment in chibi cuteness. Now read the rest of the freaking fic before I go insane,…please?._


	9. Mommie Dearest Revealed!

**Chapter Nine: Mommy Dearest Revealed!**

After a very uncomfortable breakfast of toast and poached eggs, Belle had finally left for school and Destiny deliberated in her living area with the disguised Captain Shuggazoom. The disguised superhero took great note to watch the older Machiavellian carefully as he stood near the archway of the sitting room.

"Let's cut to the chase, Mr. Neili: I find it rather disheartening that my daughter has taken an unusual interest in your alternate ego." Destiny began as she poured herself a glass of brandy from the hidden compartment in the wall.

"She'll get over me, when I find a way to thwart you, Destiny." Clayton warned her.

"Oh, come now, Mr. Neili; you really didn't think that I'd let you thwart my plans after all the hoo-hah I'm going to cause. Not if you want your Alchemist friend and those monkeys alive AND you secret identify secret." The peppered-hair woman chuckled.

"It's obvious that you're not going to** just** tell me where you've hidden my friends. I **will** find them, you can bet on that, lady."

"Oh really…after all, it will be **your** head that Carrington will want on a platter."

"What did you do…what did you make me do back there?" He asked wearily, eyeing Destiny.

"I'm quite the whiz with accounting and data information; I figured I'd trade **my** company records and re-write them so that **Carrington's **name was on them. It was easy as pie after year three. The media darlings of this world will eat this up along with their Mafia-enforcer/protector, and ruin Carrington's reputation and standing in the business world. The best part: Carrington can't defend himself while he's on the run from the authorities, and neither can you."

"Then why allow me to live?" Clayton asked as he stormed up to stare the woman down.

"As I said before, my daughter is infatuated with you, God only knows WHY. I simply will not put you out of you misery because despite what you think, I do consider my daughter's happiness." Destiny shrugged, strangely not afraid of what Captain Shuggazoom would do.

"Oh really?! Did you consider her happiness when you tuned her into a knife-happy, sadistic war machine?"

"Leave Annabelle out of this!"

"Some mother you are!"

"I did no such thing to her—wait, why I am telling you this?!" Destiny sighed, trying to push back the flood of anger that she had worked so hard to hide.

"You almost sounded human there for a minute." The Captain sneered, walking away from her. At that comment, Destiny stood up, walked over to her and slapped him across the face hard, causing him to lose balance.

"What do you know about being human?! You fly around this God-Forsaken cement ball of a planet with your holier-than-thou attitude and black-and-white thinking, you and that bastard sorcerer backed up financially by spoon-fed assholes like Carrington. Don't preach to me what being human is about, you pompous jackass!"

"Normally, women don't make me want to say things like this, but you're an exception to that policy: You're a postpartum, self-righteous, bitch!"

"Cradle-Robber!"

"Creulla Devil!"

"Helmet-wearing freak of nature!"

"Unnatural, youth-hungry old-bat!"

"Sarcastic Prick!"

"Your mother."

"**YOUR** mother!"

As this point the two were huffing and getting heated as they got all up each other's faces, each one trying to intimate the other.

"Alright, I've had enough of your mouth, Destiny: Tell me where you took my friends!"

"Screw you and your friends! After the media's done picking at Carrington, I'll see to it that you and the Alchemist share the last few minutes of life on this hell-hole together as I market your monkey friends to the highest bidder!"

Clayton was about to lose his mind. He shouted, "**I don't care about that**!! You want a shot at Carrington?! Go through me! Leave Akihito and the monkeys out of this! I did what you wanted; you keep your end of the bargain!"

Destiny took a long, hard look at the young man before forming an indescribable expression on her face.

"You really are willing to throw everything away for them, aren't you?"

"I mean it! Let them go!" He shouted, grabbing the woman's robe and shaking her, or tried to, before coming to the horrid realization that causing her bodily harm would do little to improve the situation and his state of mind. He released the robe and stepped back, allowing breathing space between them. Destiny's expression didn't change.

"…You're **more** than friends with this Alchemist, aren't you?" Destiny realized as the young man fell to the floor in despair.

"Please…he's my best friend." He pleaded, "Do what you want with me….just, don't kill him."

Destiny was please to at the sight, but she wanted to hear the final nail in Captain Shuggazoom's proverbial coffin.

"Say it." She demanded.

"Say what?" He asked.

"Say that you love this man and I will release him and your monkey friends." Destiny reasoned.

He didn't stop to think what he was going to say, but he didn't care. Akihito, Mandarin, Antauri, Nova, Gibson, Sprx, Otto…they were all that mattered to him right now.

"I love him…"

"How much…do you love this man?" Destiny asked as she knelt to meet his level.

"…I love him more than my own self," He coldly, but truthfully declared, "I would die for this man. I would follow him to Hell and back."

She was elated that the once proud captain had been knocked down a peg.

"Hrm…." Destiny cooed as she took his chin into her hand and made him look at her face, "Your proclamation moves me…I will release your beloved Alchemist and the little monkeys, of course…."

Then, with a sharp, metalloid syringe from the back of her robe, she plunged the tip of the needle-blade into his heart. He could feel the life drain from him into the cylinder as the needle, grazed his heart.

"But first…I will have your powers for the time being." She chuckled evilly as she stood up and capped the needle.

"What the hell!?" He asked her as he coughed up blood, stood up quickly and reached for her throat, missing as he fell on the sofa. He stood up, struggling to stay awake.

"Remember when you wanted to know what I was going to do with the old hag's watches? The mechanisms in her watches are a powerful power source for my latest invention; one that will make me the queen of Criminal Underworld and more rich than I ever could imagine. Congratulations, you're my first guinea pig of the Modu-Tration Blade." Destiny laughed as she twirled the contraption around her long fingers.

Everything went black for Clayton as he fell to the floor from the loss of blood.

"Sweet Dreams, **Clayton Carrington**." Destiny laughed as she wrenched off his wig. Then, she ordered several femme-bots to drag him out of the room, tossing the hair-clippings and wig into a trash receptacle.

**XOXOXOXOX**

_Jean: (gasp) Oh no! Destiny's found out about Captain Shuggazoom's secret identify. What will happen to poor Clayton? Find out next time (winks)_


	10. The Alchemist to the Rescue!

_Kozue: Okay, since you're this far, I'm going to repeat something Jean said back in Chapter Two; **The slash warning is still effect**, so prepare for the slash-fest, non believers. ( Sticks her tongue out )_

**Chapter Ten: Escape from Machiavellian Manor! The Alchemist to the Rescue!**

Hours later, mild-mannered Clayton Carrington awoke, badly hurt, stripped of his disguise ( wearing just his pants, sneakers and what was left of his shirt) and his arms and legs tied up (with ropes and chains) in the dusty attic of the mansion, the only place in the entire Shuggazoom-Forsaken house that was not white (or sanitary for that manner). The wound from his knife stab make him weak, and he was still woozy from the blood loss. The tightly-wound bandages from his wound were soaked and caked with blood and hurt him as he tried to move.

In all, Clayton Carrington had had a shitty twenty-four hours without sleep, without answers, and without hope.

"Great…just **fucking** great…I get myself ruined, portrayed as a big-time Mafioso as Clayton Carrington, drained of my super powers AND made into a Mafia contract killer as Captain Shuggazoom… all within twenty-four hours. That's GOT be a record." He sighed alone to himself.

"Not to mention getting hurt and tied up in a dusty old attic of a psychotic, self-serving business proprietress." Another voice whispered from behind him.

"I've officially hit rock bottom." The tied-up playboy bemoaned.

"No you have not, Captain Shuggazoom. You're still needed in this city."

"Yeah, but—wait, who said that?!" Clayton asked.

"Don't try to move. Dear Gods…she did a number on you!" the voice gasped as soft footsteps approached.

"Belle, I don't want your help." Clayton snarled as he tried to move away.

"Then, perhaps you would prefer my assistance." The other voice offered in a gentler (and more masculine) tone of voice.

"…Akihito?!" Clayton cried out, sitting up.

Clayton tried to look around for the voice. Then, the restraints that had been around his arms were burned/melted off. He threw the ropes and chains aside and tried to stand up on his own, slumping to the ground. He was helped up by the wounded Alchemist himself. As the men made eye contact, Clayton reached up touch the older man's cheek.

"Aki…" Clayton gasped, "Is it really you? How the hell did you get in here? Where did you know where to find me? Where are the monkeys?!" the younger questioned as he was on the verge of sobbing.

"Alright, settle down, I'll answer your questions: First, Clayton, you know better not to call me 'Aki', Second, Yes, it's really me. Third, I got in here through a very complicated and very draining teleportation spell. Fourth, I found you by linking out minds and hearing your thoughts, which was disturbing on my part, mainly because your thoughts are not things I wish to know about you when you're the most distressed.

"It **IS **you!" Clayton exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Akihito, forsaking all his pain, "But how--"

"Let's just say I owe Tobias my life...and a cure for male baldness. Don't ask." The older man sighed as he ran his hands through Clayton's hair. The older man continued his explanation, "And finally, the monkeys team is safe, thank in part to your Tobias. He rescued them, actually. They should be on their way towards the King District."

"My safehouses!" Clayton interrupted him.

"Yes. Tobias and the monkey team should be on their way to one house right now. We'll meet them there and plan our strategy."

"I hope to God that they aren't on to Tobias. Where the hell were they?!"

If you're referring to the monkey, team, they were safely locked away at the warehouse."

"But, I never told him where you were…I didn't even know where you were." Clayton sighed. The Alchemist chuckled as he wiped away the younger man's tears, and offered a hopeful smile. Tears fell at the weakened super hero sobbed on his arms, allowing the older man to hold and comfort him. (Look, he's had a shitty day. Don't chew me out on this.)

After he managed to totally shoot his manhood to shit, Clayton looked at the Alchemist wistfully. The older man placed his hand on Clayton's cheeks and caressed them, wiping away the tears. It comforted him greatly to feel the younger man's soft skin between his slightly callous fingers.

"I've fucked things up big time." The younger man sighed.

The Alchemist gently replied, "You shouldn't say things like that. Not's not the time for that, Clayton. You can't beat yourself over what's happened. Right now, we have to help make things right." The two men parted from their embrace.

"You're right; we have to stop Machiavellian." The younger man sighed as he took the older man's hands into his hands, "Thank, Aki-cha--"

"**Finish the pet name, and I will cast a curse over you**." The Alchemist darkly declared, staring the younger man down.

Clayton laughed a genuine laugh, despite the pain from his wound.

"But nonetheless, you're welcome."

"She's freaking crazy!" Clayton blurted out.

"Tell me something I **don't **know."

"She's planning on taking over the business sector when Carrington Industries collapses."

"Not just her, Master Carrington, The Injustice League as well."

The two men look around for the new voice.

"Tobias? Where are you?!"

"I've arrived at the safehouse with the monkey team." The butler stated through a speaker.

"The bastard must have planted a wire on me before I teleported." The Alchemist sighed angrily.

"I heard that, Alchemist. I had a couple of bugs left over from my days in the space station."

"Nevermind HOW you got one on him—tell me how the Injustice League is involved with Destiny Machiavellian?!" Clayton asked.

"While you were out and about town, Master Carrington, she was speaking to the high council. She's also the one that called the police when you and Annabelle broke into Carrington Industries She must have signaled her mother about the results of the break-in when you were done. She's getting herself and her daughter inducted into the Injustice League."

"Great, we now have proof that the woman is a grade-A, certified nutcase." the younger man interrupted.

"That's not all, I'm afraid: When the Shuggazoom News airs her broadcast tonight, the Injustice League will wreak havoc about the town!"

The two men present turned toward one another and frowned.

"I may not have my powers, but I have to stop this from happening!"

"You're stopping her with my help." The Alchemist stated as he placed both his hands of Clayton's chest, chanting a quick incantation. Within minutes, the wounds from the Modu-Tration Blade were no longer visible.

"But, Akihito, what about your wounds? Her wicked daughter kicked you really hard--"

"It's only a few broken ribs, I'll manage. That girl has one hell of a right foot in her kick. And besides, you don't have super powers, remember? It's my fault in the first place for even getting captured. I should have been more on guard!"

"Don't say that, Akihito!"

"We'll argue about this later, dear, but now we need to get the fuck out of here. This horrid place gives me the creeps."

Clayton faltered for a minute in response, surprised that his friend actually cursed.

"I have NO qualms about that idea. But where would we go? Destiny must have this place in total lockdown! Not to mention--"

"Ichigo Neili, is that you!?" Belle shouted from the bottom level.

"…her super-powerful daughter will smack us into the foundation." Clayton sighed.

"…**Neili**?" Akihito asked him in shock after a moment had passed.

"Don't ask." Clayton said, sweat-dropping.

"There is a way we can escape."

"Oh, then all means, All-Powerful Alchemist, enlighten the rest of us that have little to no understanding about magic." The younger man patronized.

"I'll have to activate a multi-person teleportation spell from an open space. Can you walk on your own from here, wiseass?"

"I'll manage." The playboy answered in a mocking tone of voice.

"That's not humorous, Clayton. Give me your arm, I'll support you weight on mine."

"Alright—ouch! I think the exit to the attic is east of us. Ouch—I'm still sore!"

"Sorry." The older man smirked as they watched towards the trap-door.

As the duo calmly exited the attic arm-in-arm, they were halted by Belle (dressed this time in skimpy yellow tank top, tight jeans and boots.) and the Machiavellian femme robots.

"And, just where you do think you're going?" Belle asked as she poised herself for a fight. The two men parted from one another and faced the young woman.

"On a date." Clayton spat as he stood in a guarding pose.

"Very funny. I don't know how in the hell YOU escaped from the warehouse with the beating I gave you, but I'm going to make sure that you'll end us in a wheelchair. Ladies, tear Magic Man apart." Belle ordered before turning her sights on the Captain, Leave Captain Shuggazoom to me. "

Two femme-bots dared to make the first offense, charging at the Alchemist. Before the older man could react, Clayton pushed him out of the way and barreled into the first robot, launching a well timed kick to the head of the second robot. Performing a hand-stand spin on the first, he nailed three oncoming robots before body-slamming the robot he had abused. The rest of the robots flung themselves at the duo, forming a huge pile-on. Belle smirked, relishing her impending victory.

She didn't expect streams of light to come forth from the pile-up.

"ABOMINATION!"

The remaining femme robots were flying across the hallway in pieces. Belle shielded herself from the flying debris by kicking up an end-table and using it as a shield. When the dust settled, it was the Alchemist and Clayton standing in a force field. Belle stood up to view the spectacle, tossing the battered end-table to her side.

"You're so paying for that table, by the way. So, you're more than smoke and mirrors, Alchemist." The girl snarled.

"Belle Machiavellian, I presume." The Alchemist nodded as he powered down his shield

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Belle demanded as she unveiled her weaponry. She leaped into the air, driving her claws into the ceiling. The she used her position to launch herself towards the floor, spinning at a great velocity as the duo. It was Akihito's turn to push the younger man out the way. He used a weak ice spell to slow her down. She eventually stopped spinning before she quickly aimed her right claw for Akihito. Clayton flipped into her path and knocked her out of the way with a powerful double kick, stunning her as she crashed against a writing table in the hallway. After she shook herself, she got a good look at the weakened Clayton.

"Wait a minute…Clayton Carrington and Captain Shuggazoom are the same person?!"

"You mean your mother didn't tell you?"

"...Nevermind that! I'm can't let you leave here alive…at least, I can't let you leave here with him. Come on, you walking scrap piles, help me take them out!"

More of the femme bots came from the ceiling and adjacent rooms. The duo was back-to-back as they were surrounded.

"Alchemist, you wouldn't happen to know a spell against robots, would you?"

"Not against a whole fleet of them."

"I can still fight on a physical level with them."

"Clayton--"

The conversation was cut short as the femme bots and Belle launched an all-out attack. For the next eight minutes, it was a faithful reenactment of the classic sentai-senshi action sequence. Femme bots were being flipped, punched, and kicked onto the floor, walls, up the attic stairs and down the main stairs. Clayton was kicked down again and again, but he was far too angry and desperate to let his lack of personal strength to be captured. Meanwhile the Alchemist was blasting femme bots into piles of scrap with all the elemental spells that he could think of. The two often had to bail each other out of the robotic assault. Belle managed to get a few strike at them, but to her horror, the Alchemist used his spells to knock her around. The more frustrated she grew, the more open she allowed herself for an attack.

When there were no more femme bots to battle the weakened threesome were facing down each other, the two men against the teenager. As he stared into Belle's infuriated eyes, his own discolored eyes softened. He relaxed his defensive pose.

"What the hell are you doing, Alchemist?! She's ready to hack us to bits!" Clayton asked him in disbelief.

"Clayton, stand down." the older man suggested.

"**WHAT?!** You've been kicked in the head too much, Aki." Clayton shouted at him. The look that he received from the Alchemist chilled his very soul.

"Clayton, please, for God and Goddess's sake, stand down. There's no point in us trying to fight her hand-to-hand." He chastised him. With a reluctant sigh, he too, stood down.

"So, you finally give up?" Belle mocked from the other side of the hall.

"No, I wish to talk to you, Belle." The older man offered as he walked towards her.

"AKIHITO!"

"I'll be alright, Clayton." The older man reassured the younger one

"…What about? Why won't you fight me? And don't give that crap that I'm a girl, either." Belle offered as she relaxed her defense.

"I do not wish to harm you. I know that you're just an instrument of your mother."

"Shut up!" Belle shouted, unsure of herself.

"If you're trying to piss her off, you're doing a fantastic job of it, Akihito!"

"Clayton…" he snapped, glaring at the other man to shut-up before he turned towards the teenager, "You know it to be true, Belle. I believe—no, I **know** that you are not an inherently evil being. Fighting you, I'm come to the realization that you're a confused teenage girl with powers and abilities that are beyond your understanding."

"You shut up! You know nothing about me!" Belle accused, stepping away from the calmer individual.

"I know that you didn't volunteer to be a super being. I know you didn't ask for the loss of your true limbs and peace-of-mind."

"I said--"

"Think about this, Annabelle. What you do if you were allotted a normal life?"

"…what?"

"Don't you want a life that isn't constricted by you powers? A life where your actions aren't guided by your mother? A life where you didn't have to harm people to make your mother happy?"

"SHUT UP! I asked for this, old man!" Belle lied as tears formed on her face.

"Do you really believe that, Annabelle?" The Alchemist sighed sympathetically.

With an angry scream, she charged at the Alchemist with all her might and fury. The Alchemist sighed and closed his eyes, summoning his aura as he formed a tri-force with his hands.

"I regret having to do this to a child, but…DEVASTATION!" He shouted, producing large beams of fire and light from his hands and hitting Belle head-on. Belle guarded with her arms, but it was too late. With a dreadful scream, she recoiled and fell down the staircase, crumpling prettily on the floor on top of the broken femme bots.

"Can't fight her, huh?" Clayton snapped as his long-time friend.

"Come on, we have to make sure that she's alright." The older man sighed in response.

"Look, Aki, I don't doubt your actions completely, but--"

"She's not like her mother. If she were, she would have killed you outright." The Alchemist explained

"…That does explain why she kept flirting with me." Clayton blurted out thoughtfully.

The older man stopped in his tracks as faced the younger with suspicion. "Wait…she kept flirting with you?!"

"She came on to me! I fended her off, I swear!" Clayton tried to defend himself.

"You had better be telling the truth, Clayton Carrington." The Alchemist warned him.

Akihito and Clayton rushed down the stairs to see if Belle was alright. To their surprise, she was still breathing and alive, if a bit dazed from the attack and sore form the fall. Kicking away the femme bots' scrap parts, Clayton picked her up and carried her onto the couch.

"Allow me, Clayton." Akihito nodded as Clayton stepped away. He hovered his hands her upper body and began to chant softly. Within a few minutes, Belle's battered body was repaired. She sprang awake, looking around as she found herself on a loveseat in the grand sitting room.

"…Did I just fall down the stairs a few minutes ago?"

"Um…yeah…you did." Clayton began.

"After all I did to you…why did you heal me?"

"Ask him." Clayton spat Akihito silenced him with a finger against his lips. Belle stared at the men in shock as the older man nodded to the confused younger man.

"My dear, I harbor no ill will against you, despite what you have done to me and my family. I sense that you do not have you mother's influence. Therefore, I believe that you will eventually choose the right decision. Now, if you'll excuse us."

"Wait…you can't just LEAVE here out through the door!" Belle offered, "The police are looking for him."

"Who said anything about leaving through a **door**?" the older man chuckled.

The Alchemist tore a sleeve off his stained shirt and flung it in the air. Harshly chanting an incantation, the cloth lit up with symbols on it as it fell to the floor. Soon, the entire house was engulfed in a powerful light. He grabbed Clayton and held on to him as they were teleported out of Machiavellian Manor, leaving a stunned Belle in their wake. After the light faded, she looked at the cloth on the floor and sighed heavily, walking into the kitchen.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Later that afternoon, Eddie had just gotten in the door of her apartment when the phone rang. Causally, she sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" she sighed.

"Edina…Eddie, I need your help. I don't know who else to turn to…"

She almost dropped the receiver when she recognized the voice on the other line.

"Belle…I-I haven't heard from you in years--"

"I've missed you, Eddie."

"Wait just a minute--"

"Please, Eddie….I need someone to talk to right now…just, hear me out…"

**XOXOXOXOX**

_Jean: Eddie knows Belle? The Alchemist being the voice of reason? What's next?_

_Present Day Otto: Find out in the next chapter of The Case of the Corporate Takeover (Grins)_

_Jean: (Bats his eyes) You can't resist us, you know…_

_Present Day Otto: Hey, Jean?_

_Jean: Yes, Otto-san?_

_Present Day Otto: Wanna go raid Porker-Ella's room for toys?_

_Jean: (Smiles) Okay! (They run off)_


	11. Reunions and Plans

_Kozue: I orginally planned this chapter to be released later with the fics conclusion, but I wanted to devote the weekend into finishing the fic. Like I've been saying, there is SLASH in this, meaning there are two people of the same gender that are romantically involved, but it's not explicit. And to Tsuru (Craneswing) The bits between Eddie and Belle somehow evolved into something more deeper...read however you want to see it. (Grins)_

**Chapter Eleven: Reunions and Plans**

**XOXOXOXOX**

It was almost after four in the afternoon at the Sundry Lounge, a common deli-style restaurant. Eddie had just arrived, seated at a table near the kitchen. She was dressed in a red and white sundress with heels. Her dreadlocks were tied back with a red hair ribbon, allowing several strands to frame her face. She stared into her club soda, stirring in as if she were expecting something other than ice to come out of the bottom of the cup. For the first time in years, the dark-skinned woman had had time to process her thoughts… and dwell on her past.

She had come from Earth at a relatively young age. Her parents had separated and she lived with her father on Shuggazoom. That is, until the day he was killed on the job. At the time, he worked at (surprise, surprise) Machiavellian Mechanical as an assembler. Her father's death remained classified as an accident to this day. She knew Belle before that horrible day, from the younger woman's sixth birthday party. The former Mrs. Machiavellian had insisted that her assemblers bring their children to her only child's birthday party. Mr. Machiavellian was a very loving and generous man, but the minute Mrs. Machiavellian discovered that some of her employees' skin colors were a little darker than everyone else's, the woman was cruel hostess. Oh, she didn't come out and act racist, but the way the woman's icy-blue eyes stared her and her daughter's choice of friends down, it made it clear that Mrs. Machiavellian wasn't very forgiving of people different from her. Bur Belle was different from her other friends. Eddie suspected from the start that Belle was just a started little girl that wanted to please her parents, but wanted to break away from their over-attentiveness.

Little Annabelle, her parent's pride and joy, their fragile little, incorruptible pearl. Belle was ANYTHING but fragile when she was around Eddie. When Eddie's father died, it was Mr. Machiavellian that arranged it for Eddie to be adopted by the Grey Family. Belle was a constant playmate and companion and was the closest thing she had to a lasting relationship when her father died.

Then, Belle's father mysteriously died, leaving Destiny Machiavellian a very rich woman and Belle an increasingly lonely little girl. Eddie knew better then to suspect that Mr. Machiavellian—a reasonable, ethical man that was hailed as being very careful and throughout with his projects of whom her father praised endlessly—died accidentally. When they investigated the original Machiavellian Manor, Eddie was there watching from the gate as the over-dramatic widow and the emotionless daughter were led away to the ambulance. She met Clarence Orrick for the second time that night. The first time she met the older man, it had been her father's own death. He became something of a father-figure to her and was the one at encouraged the young Edina to become a police officer.

Of course, Captain Shuggazoom had been a great influence on her need to protect people as well growing up. During an Injustice League-initiated riot, she and her adoptive family had been taken hostage. Had it not been for Captain Shuggazoom's timely rescue, she would not be here, in this little deli, waiting for the answers that she desperately wanted to know.

She had not from Belle in YEARS. Eddie suspected that Belle's sudden transition clear across the city and her mother barring Belle from seeing ANYONE that wasn't a private tutor outside the New Machiavellian Manor. They simply grew apart and Eddie continue living her life, graduated early form grade school and accomplished police academy training within the years, moving away form her close-knit adoptive family and making her mark in Shuggazoom's most dangerous crime area as a star rookie cop. Yes, she had accomplished most of her life's goals, but, she was alone. After being hurt by the men that cared for her the most, she distanced herself from having a serious relationship with anyone.

The more Eddie dwelled on her loneliness, the more unaware she was of Belle's presence as the clicking of heels scraped against the floor.

"Eddie…you haven't changed a bit…"

The dark-skinned woman turned to the new presence and gasped in horror at the sight. Belle had changed her clothes from the fight earlier that afternoon. She now wore a green halter-top with dark-blue jeans and strappy sandals. Her hair gently graced her metal arms.

"Belle…"

"Eddie…I know it's been years, and you probably want to know why I called you to meet me here--"

Belle's tearful explanation was cut off as the older woman got out of her seat embraced her fiercely. Belle's eyes twinkled in sadness as the other woman released her.

"Belle, I can't explain why, but I'm glad to see you."

"Believe me…I'm glad you wanted to."

The two spent the next half hour catching up on their lives, eating and talking and almost sobbing at seeing the other. It was the happiest that either woman had felt in a long time.

Belle stated after a calming down from a joke, "You know, I never forgot about you, Eddie…you were the only person that treated me like everyone else. I really appreciated that."

"You're welcome, Belle. I should thank you as well."

"Why?"

"You didn't think of me as some nig--"

"—Eddie, don' you dare finish that word! You know how I feel about you using that word!"

"I'm sorry, Belle. It's just that…it hurts…after all these years…it still hurts…"

"…I know, Eddie…I didn't mean--"

Eddie interrupted Belle with her fingertips silencing her lips.

"I think we've apologized enough times already, sweetie." Eddie sighed as she removed her fingers from her hands. She placed them inches apart from Belle's metal fingertips.

"You haven't called me that in years…"

"...I know…but, beside the point. Something's been bothering me about this reunion. I have to ask, Belle…why now? Why did you decide to call me after all this time?"

After a long pause, Belle answered, "Because, it took someone who cared to make me come to my senses…"

Eddie knew better than to question Belle about her answer. Instead she asked, "What did your mother do to you, Belle?"

"I guess you noticed the arms…"

"Belle, I've noticed more than that…looking at you," Eddie began as she gently took the younger woman's chin into her hands staring into her troubled green eyes. "When I look in your eyes…I know something is wrong, Belle…"

Belle's other hand graced Eddie's as she looked into the dark-skinned woman's soft brown eyes. Eddie removed her fingers from her chin as they stared into each other's eyes. "It involves Captain Shuggazoom…"

Eddie's eyed hardened as she asked,"…You're not harboring him, are you? You know he's wanted by the police--"

"Eddie--" the younger woman warned her.

"Belle, I'm a police officer. It's my job." Eddie sternly informed her.

"…Eddie, there's something about this whole thing you need to know..." Belle sighed as she began her story.

**XOXOXOXOX**

When the light from the multi-teleportation spell faded, the male duo was at a small flat in the inner sanctum of Shuggazoom. They found themselves in the living room, piled on a couch, the playboy on top of the Alchemist. In embarrassment, both men relaxed their grip on the one another and scrambled away from one another.

"Master Carrington! Please tell me that was you!" Tobias exclaimed from the other room. He ran out of it and smiled with outstretched arms.

"Tobias!" Clayton exclaimed, running into Tobias's outstretched arms. "Thank God, you're alright."

"No, thank you for making sure they were alright." Clayton remarked as six little monkey heads poked their head out form the kitchen. As they hugged, the reunion got sweeter as six multi-colored monkeys appears from behind Tobias and bombarded both the Clayton.

"Mandarin! Nova! Sprx! Gibson! Otto! Antarui! You're all okay!" Clayton exclaimed as he hugged five out of the six monkeys. (Apparently, Mandarin wasn't the touch-feely type of monkey)

"Why wouldn't they be? They're the Hyperforce." Akihito beamed as he hugged his children.

"They're still kids, Aki." Clayton sighed as the monkeys ceased their happy assault.

"Clayton…can you wait here for a moment?" Akihito asked.

"Uh, sure…"

"In the meantime, you can monkey-sit the little ones." Tobias offered.

The tow men disappear down the hallway, leaving Clayton to amuse himself with the monkey team. In an hour, he was in the middle of a losing Go Fish Game with Antauri, Gibson and Otto (with Otto in the lead, of course) and alternating with playing a winning Poker Game with Sprx, Mandarin and Nova. Then the two men returned from down the hall. Clayton noticed right away that his usually semi-formal butler was dressed in a grey t-shirt and jeans and Akihito was out of his blood-stain clothes and dressed in a flannel shirt, cowboy boots (Yes, **cowboy boots**) and pair of old jeans, with his long raven hair messily framed around his face. In his arms was a box. The Alchemist was quite embarrassed as his state of dress, judging by the blushing he was doing.

"Nice outfit, Aki. It really highlights how skinny you are." The playboy laughed as the monkeys giggled at their creator's new look.

"…Shut, up, Clayton." The other man said, as he and Tobias took their seats on the armchair (Tobias) and the couch (Akihito)

As they allowed the monkeys to sit around them, the raven-haired man and the brunette sat awfully close to one another. Tobias coughed rudely as the men stared into each other's eyes.

" I hate to interrupt Family Time, but there's a stark-raving madwoman out trying to take over this city and we need Captain Shuggazoom." Tobias began

"The bitch stole my powers." Clayton deadpanned, crossing his arms.

"We know that, Captain Genius." Tobias snapped.

"That is only a minor setback, old friend." The Alchemist chuckled lightly he pulled out a new invention from the box in his arms. Clayton opened it and saw what resembled a silver harness.

"…It's a little early and a bit kinky for my birthday, Akihito." Clayton said as he examined the device.

"CLAYTON!" Tobias squawked in horror.

"Clayton, please, focus on something other than your lower anatomy at a dire time like this," the humiliated Alchemist began as the oblivious monkeys chattered amongst themselves, " I don't have much to give you as far as physical strength, but magically endowed devices I can give you. It's a neuron-power reroute: It will allow you to access your powers from your memories and increase the power in your physical attacks. I casted a very powerful but temporary spell on it to ensure that only you can harness its potential, should anyone try to wrench it form your possession. After the allotted time with it, you'll be powerless, but the harness will be worthless."

"Wow…thanks, Akihito!" Clayton beamed, slipping it on.

"Oh, it wasn't just me, Tobias built the device, and I simply used my magic and science to make sure it was fool-proof. And, please, don't push yourself too hard, lest the strain could kill you and make the spell worthless."

"Wait…Tobias and you getting along, that's a first." Clayton laughed, ignoring the dark glares from the older men. He got up to readjust the harness and walked around a bit.

"Clayton, be serious: that neuron-power reroute is the most powerful arsenal at your disposal, but it's also your deadliest disadvantage to his situation." Akihito got up and made the younger man face his worried discolored eyes, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Aki….I'll be fine." Clayton quietly stated before Tobias got up and stood in between them.

"Cool it Casanovas, we agree on the fact that Destiny Machiavellian is a raving loony and needs to be stopped at all costs. Your relationship on the other hand…." Tobias chastised.

"Can we NOT talk about this now, Tobias?" Clayton whined.

"Clayton, I'm all for your happiness, but just suit up and shut up." The butler declared as he threw him a spare Captain Shuggazoom costume from the bottom of the box. Tobias escorted the monkeys out of the room, placing Otto on his arms.

"My, he's being edgier than usual today." Clayton pointed at as the Alchemist walked down the hall again. "He's had a long day, Clayton." The older man replied.

"…Where are you going?" the younger asked, turning to face him.

"I'm changing down the hall, Are you coming?"

"And pass up a change to see you strip?"

Akihito rolled his eyes at the comment, muttering, "I'll take that as a yes, then."

The tow ventured into the small sitting room and straightened out their outfits. Clayton had gotten the bodysuit of Captain Shuggazoom on and was adjusting the cape as Akihito retrieved one of his spare Alchemist's robes from the bedroom. The silence was pierced by Clayton's apology.

"Akihito, I'm so, so, sorry that I--" the younger man blurted out before the other (fully dressed in his trademark robe) replied by placing one bony finger on hip lips;

"Shhhhh…it's alright. I and the monkeys are safe now. At least, the monkeys are. Right now, we have more important matters to attend to.

"Before we do that, I need to do something before I forget….or one of us gets killed."

"And that would be?" The older man inquired. The younger wrapped his arms around the older man and placed his bare head on Akihito's shoulder blade. "I needed to thank you." Clayton sighed as they embraced each other tightly.

"…Is that all?" The Alchemist chuckled.

They stood there, embracing each other, each one wanting to do something more. The two were about to give into their longing for one another until Tobias stood in the door way and coughed rudely, ending their hugging session. They turned to see a very annoyed butler looking at them and several chibi-monkeys pointing.

"Don't you know the meaning of 'alone time' Toby?" Captain Shuggazoom sighed.

"Captain Shuggazoom? You city needs you right now; Ms. Machiavellian's about to be on television in less than an hour."

"We were just trying to make sure that we would see one another before we had to leave." The Alchemist smirked.

The little group of nine walked towards the door of the flat. The Alchemist bent over to pat his children on their little heads as each quietly protested with sad expressions on their faces.

"No, monkey team, stay here. I will not put your lives in danger any longer."

"Don't worry, Mr. Neili," Tobias offered as he bent beside the teary-eyed Otto, gently stroking the green monkey's fur, "I won't allow anything to happen to them."

"Don't worry, monkey team…I'll watch over Daddy." The Good Captain smirked as Tobias handed him his helmet.

"Clayton, you are really trying my patience with your double entendres."

"You know I'm kidding, Akihito." Clayton laughed as he put on the helmet, completing the Captain Shuggazoom costume. With that, the good Captain, picked the lightweight older man and placed him in his arms.

"Captain?"

"Yeah?"

"What the devil are you DOING?!!"

"I'm flying your ass to the TV station," the captain answered before turning towards Tobias, "You're the best, Toby. Tare care of yourself and the monkey team for us!" Six sad little faces and one human face frowned at them as Captain Shuggazoom took to the skies with a protesting Alchemist in his arms.

Toby turned towards the saddened monkeys and sighed. Then, his perpetual frown turned into a mischievous grin.

"Come on, we got a lot of work to do if you guys want a Shuggazoom to save!" Tobias laughed at he patted Otto's head, "You didn't think I was going to save Master Carrington and your father by myself, did you?"

The monkeys looked at one another, slowly registering the dark-skinned man's plan. They turned to the Tobias, ran into his arms and hugged him while Tobias laughed.

"Okay, Monkey Team,…who's up for a carpool?"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Eddie and Belle walked out of the Sundry Lounge into the rain that evening underneath Eddie's umbrella. The mood was solemn, but much less tense. The silence after the hours they spent talking to one another was a blessing.

"Eddie…say something to me." Belle pleaded as they walked down the street.

"..You realize that knowing what I know now…I'm going to have to take you and your mother down."

"…then arrest me and throw away the key, Eddie." Belle offered as she stood in front of Eddie and help out here wrists.

"…You're getting wet in the rain, Belle."

"I'm freaking serious here, Eddie…I want you to arrest me."

"You can make this right, Belle…"

"HOW? I've done things--"

"You can stop your mother for endangering the lives of millions! You can clear Captain Shuggazoom and Clayton Carrington's names! You can tell the truth about what you mother out you through!"

Without thinking, Eddie threw down the umbrella and tightly embraced Belle, then stunning her with placing her hands on her face, making her look in her eyes.

"Annabelle Machiavellian, look me in the eyes, damn you! You don't have to live like this, Belle…think about your dad…he would want you to do the right thing! Think about what you truly want! Come with me to the TV station tonight!"

"I can't, Eddie…" Belle sobbed.

"What's holding you back?!" Eddie demanded as she shook the younger girl.

"…Me."

Belle grabbed onto the other woman and hugged her before pushing away and running into the dark and rainy street.

"Belle…" Eddie sobbed as she stood in the rain watching her go, "You didn't need to do it alone…"

**XOXOXOXOX**

_Jean: (sniffles) I feel kinda sleepy…_

_Present-Day Gibson: (hands him his stuffed piglet)_

_Jean: Thank you, Gibson-san. (Goes to sleep and puts his thumb in his mouth)_

_Present-Day Gibson: Not a problem. (Pulls a blanket over him)_

_Kozue: (Walks in) Gibson…you're here? Where's Tech and Gei-Yi?_

_Present-Day: Gibson: Oh, Tech-Nekal's mother came by and took him home, and Gei-Yi is currently introducing Nova to your roommate's anime collection._

_Kozue: (pales considerably) Those aren't normal manga…._

_Candid Monkey: …You might want to get Gei-Yi before your roommate returns…_

_Kozue: Um, yeah. (Runs like hell)_

_Present-Day Gibson: Er…please continue reading the Case of the Corporate Takeover, and to the women in the audience—PLEASE STOP WRITING UNTRUE THINGS ABOUT ME! Just thought I'd get that out of my system. (Walks off)_


	12. The Broadcast, Part One

**Chapter Twelve: The Broadcast, Part One**

The 8:00 news broadcast in Shuggazoom was the highly anticipated business debate segment of the evening news. Destiny Machiavellian would the prime commentator of this event, as Machiavellian Mechanical was the second-most successful company in Shuggazoom, next to Carrington Industries itself. The older woman was elated that her decades-long plans were finally coming into fruition. She made a mental check list to make sure that all her objectives were completed.

First and foremost, she had ordered the femme bot to murder the Alchemist and ship the monkeys to Machiavellian Mechanical. Second, she had made sure that her people were buying the alliances of the other industrial companies. She had made sure that Carrington's investors and support would disappear, so as no opposition could come of the corporate takeover. Third, the supposed Mafia under-bosses had been well-paid for their cooperation; in fact, thanks in part to some connections **within** the Police force, they were secretly being released and sent into hiding. Fourth, the Injustice League had been fortunate enough to remain patient with her and waited on her signal to take the city by storm. And finally, she had made sure that Captain Shuggazoom was incapacitated and counted on the fact that Belle would get over her silly crush and kill the bastard. Most importantly, she had made sure to utilize the good Captain's powers if any were to oppose her, as she suspected that the leaders were not going to willingly fork over the position without a fight.

This was her true purpose: to overtake Carrington Industries, the Injustice League and Shuggazoom all in one fell swoop. And in just half and hour, it was going to be a success.

a stage-hand informer her "Ms. Machiavellian, you're on the air in five minutes."

Destiny broke out of her evil thoughts and applied lipstick to her thin lips. Placing the tube on the counter, she turned to the young woman.

"Thank You." Destiny beamed as she got out of her chair. As the stage-hand was explaining what she was allowed to cover for her segment, Destiny was straightening out her attire of a red business suit and matching heels.

"Break a leg." The dopey young woman grinned as Destiny walked towards the stage.

"Oh I hope to break more than that…" She added evilly to herself.

She took her seat in the commentator hair, looking fabulous and coy for the cameras. Several cameramen winked at her as they adjusted their lens at the business proprietress. The balding Theodore "Teddy" Weaves straighten out his papers and stared intently at the teleprompter. Soon the evening news theme music chimed in and the Evening Shuggazoom News began.

"Good evening, Shuggazoom; welcome back to the Evening News. This is Teddy Weaves reporting the latest on the Carrington/Captain Shuggazoom scandal! Tonight's special guest to offer her commentary on the events of Captain Shuggazoom's betrayal and the heavy investigation of Carrington Industries is Machiavellian Mechanical founder and CEO Destiny Machiavellian."

"Thanks, Mr. Weaves." Destiny nodded as the cameras rolled on here, "A pleasure to be here, Teddy."

"Yes, well, perhaps you have some comments as to how such a young and promising man could fall so far from business grace?"

"Ah, Clayton Carrington…from what' I've heard, he's a farm boy trying desperately to be a city person, such as myself. The poor boy is simply out of his **league**."

"Now, now, Ms. Machiavellian…you gotta play nice." Weaves chuckled coyly.

"Teddy, being a nice girl was never in the cards for me. I have to be a naughty, even spiteful girl, to get ahead in this business."

"Now, Ms. Machiavellian, you claimed that Carrington himself tried to 'buy out' your company in a violence uprising that occurred three months prior with this investigation. Is this true?" Weaves asked

"Every word. I can't believe he was connected to the Mafia the whole time." Destiny gasped prettily as she crossed her legs. Weaves stared at the older woman's deadliest asset with glee.

"Er…yes, yes…"

"I investigated that incident a month last month…that attack wasn't instigated by the Mafia, it was instigated by a bio-enhanced monster running amok in your company!"

The whole room turned towards the outcry as Detective Edina Grey, in full uniform stormed in the room.

"Excuse me, we're on the air, detective!"

"I f you want to keep your career under the Shuggazoomians Super Being Statute number 6908-00, you had best to keep the cameras rolling." Eddie threatened as the cameramen tried to cut the feed. As soon as the young cop flashed her high-caliber pistol, the camera crew was wise to heed her request.

"This is an outrage, Detective! What prove do you have? What gall you possess accusing me on city-wide television!"

"A little birdie told me that your company wasn't the only one attacked by the so-called Mafia. Most of the Fortune 500 corporations in Shuggazoom were attacked under mysterious pretenses for the last five years. Mega-Million, Sam-I-Am, Haughton, Metal Tap, Rosebud Corporation—each corporation overturned their companied to you, Ms. Destiny Machiavellian, and Machiavellian Mechanical!" Eddie began as she stood with her arms on her hips.

"Lies!" the older woman shouted, more assured than desperate.

"I don't lie on the job. Do you know who I am and why I'm here?"

Destiny squinted at the dark-skinned woman and gasped.

"Edina Grey; I should have known," Destiny realized, glaring at the young woman, "How bloody unfortunate for me to see you after all this time. I believe you went to public school with my daughter. My late husband was fond of you and you father, God only knows why. I failed to see why my beloved husband was so generous with anyone; the man had no sense of distrust."

She looked up and down at Eddie, "I see the proud men and women of the law are allowing **any** upstart to become enforcers of the law. Before you go flashing around you so-called badge and spitting out statutes as if you knew the law, you need to check your facts, little girl." Destiny began as she sat back down.

"Save it, bitch." The older woman warned her taking caution to approach Destiny Machiavellian, "First off, I can't afford to make false claims on a case file OR on worldwide television. Second, that 'facts' you say are false aren't; I always do my homework."

"Your parents ought to be proud of such a thorough young thing you are. Granted if they were still alive and a functioning two-parent unit. This is nothing more than a crazy young woman who has blamed my family for the death of her **SINGLE, ALIMONY-DODGING** father from the start." Destiny snorted coldly, waving her hand in dismissal.

"**You leave my father out of this**!" Eddie shouted, drawing her gun at Destiny.

"Wait a minute, detective, you're out of line!" Teddy gasped as Eddie cocked the pistol

"Shut-up, you sleazy buffoon. She's not going to pull the trigger." Destiny assured him as she walked out the commentator's chair, "She won't risk attacking innocent bystanders."

"Dammit…" Eddie growled as she moved her gun down.

"You see! This is nothing more than your personal vengeance! This is a mockery of the justice system!" Destiny stated.

**XOXOXOXOX**

The mood was tense as two security guards were patrolling the main entrance to the TV station. Since the break-in and Carrington Industries, the need for security was at an all-time high, and businesses weren't taking their chances if Captain Shuggazoom was rouge.

"Looks like the coast is clear," Said one as he paused at the door, "No sign of any rogue super-heroes here."

"Man…I wish WE could feel safe…" replied the other.

"I know what you mean…first, the Captain's gone bad, then reports of suspicious group gatherings are all over town, and now the town's in turmoil. What's next?"

"Ah, gentlemen…" A familiar-looking, raven-haired man wearing a green-flannel-shirt, old jeans and cowboy boots waved to them from behind the glass doors.

"What the hell?" the first guard questioned himself as he stared at the odd-looking man.

"Perhaps you could help me: I'm Kerri Wilson with the Shuggazoom Gazette; I'm doing a section of the newspaper where I do a poll about the issues currently affecting the residents of Shuggazoom. Would be so kind as to let me in? The reports of suspicious people around the city make me fear for my safety."

"No way, pal…if you were crazy enough to get your ass on the streets during the emergency curfew, then you're certainly crazy enough to encounter those crazy people by yourself."

"Kerri" sighed as he threw his hands up in defeat, before he smirked, "I hope you gentleman won't get caught sleeping on the job."

"Fella, what are you--"began the second guard before "Kerri" positioned his hands in a spell-casting position and boldly shouted, "SLEEPING HALATION."

Immediately, the two guards were out-cold, falling to the ground. The other guards heard them collapse and rushed to the front doors. They stared in awe as the Alchemist allowed himself in the building. The other guards hoisted their guns the raven-haired man's way.

"What the—did you do this?!" asked on of the guards as he cocked the barrel of his shot-gun.

"Why yes, I did," The Alchemist nodded, "….but my friend is going to do a lot more than that in three, two--"

On cue, Captain Shuggazoom broke the side entry door down, breaking the door and flew in the building. He flung a piece of black fabric in the air as he appeared in front of the guards.

"Shit! He's with Captain Shuggazoom! Take his ass down!"

The guards (in what should be regarded as the dumbest thing that a group of individuals ever did in this story) turned their backs on the Alchemist and unloaded a hail of bullets on the Captain. Captain Shuggazoom retaliated by tearing a piece of the wall and using it as a shield. When the guards were done emptying her weapons, Captain Shuggazoom used the wall as a giant cuff and wrapped it around a group of unsuspecting guards, whereas the Alchemist (wearing his robe, of course) used a binging spell to restrain the rest of the guards.

"You gotta teach me that." The Captain pointed out after they moved the guards into an open room and sealed it shut with the protesting guards inside.

"I just hope that they're be safe inside of the room while we confront Destiny." The Alchemist stated, putting a protective spell over the doors.

"Aw, come on, teach me the binding spell."

"Now's not the time to ponder how I can cast spells." The Alchemist sternly snapped, adjusting his robe," Besides, once we stop Destiny, we stop the Injustice League from over taking the city."

"I know, I know…" the captain sighed, taking into the air.

Then, another group of guards with Machiavellian femme bots in the mixture was quick to intercept their path, with fierce resistance. Captain Shuggazoom was quick to exact his vengeance on the femme bots with several energy blasts, punches and kicks. The Alchemist casted another binding spell on the human resistance and sealed them in magically protected rooms left and right.

"Captain, you have to proceed to the set without me!"

"But, Alchemist--"

"I can take care of myself, Captain. I will rendezvous with you Go on!"

Sighing in frustration, the other man flew on, worried for his companion as he neared the studio that held Destiny Machiavellian.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"The only reason you're even here because once Carrington Industries tanks, you'll be the proud owner of another company under your belt and monopolize Shuggazoom's business economy. Any idiot knows that once the only other company that stood a chance against you goes down under, you'll be the one that profits from it."

"Look who's talking?! You had your part in making Captain Shuggazoom a wanted criminal! You were the one that decoded the information in that computer mainframe; you were the one responsible for uncovering the truth! You should be happy that you helped to expose a fluke like Captain Shuggazoom for what he really is instead of chasing down apathetic business women like me!"

"That 'fluke' has saved millions of lives and protected this city without question again and again. I don't believe anything I read on that computer terminal!"

"You saw with your own eyes what was on that screen. You find an once-in-a-lifetime case like that and develop a so-called 'conscience' at the last minute when you're good and ready! What kind of cop are you?!"

"She's the same kind of cop that speculates that a certain racist, self-serving proprietress set up Captain Shuggazoom and Carrington Industries! And how is that you know what was on the screen in the CEO access panel of the Carrington Industries? We never released that information to the media." Eddie grinned, staring into the shocked eyes of the older woman, "Didn't think I knew that shit, did you?"

"Um, Gary, can we cut to a commercial--" Weaves offered as he tried to calm the shaking Destiny down but, Destiny smacked him out of her way.

"Oh, no! You're just trying to trip me up, you, back-stabbing trollop! Typical of YOUR people!"

"At least **MY** people have a conscience!" Eddie shot back.

Destiny whipped out two pistols from her back, making any normal people scatter away from the clinically insane woman, "You shut up! I've waited nine years for this day, and no one's going to upstage me tonight! Not this toupee-wearing oaf beside me and certainly not a **black** thing like YOU."

"Come here and say that to my face while I arrest you, you bigoted,--"Eddie fumed as she once again took out her gun and stared the other woman down.

"Ladies, please calm down!" Waves pleaded.

"Get bent, baldy!" Destiny shouted as she kicked the poor man in the head, causing him to fall backwards into the set.

"Freeze, bitch!" Eddie screamed as the camera crew got down on the floor.

"Hah! That standard issue gun won't don anything to me, little girl." Destiny chuckled evilly as she pointed her guns straight at Eddie.

"Maybe not, but I think I can return the favor!" A male voice boomed as it flew into the studio. People screamed and scrambled on the floor towards the exits. The few that couldn't crawl fast enough went into hiding as they saw Captain Shuggazoom.

"Captain Shuggazoom!" Eddie exclaimed happily as the good captain sailed on the older woman and launched his fist at the older woman, sending her falling and knocking the guns out her hands. Destiny was quick to stand up after the assault.

"Jesus, what is your skin made of?" the good Captain sighed as he shook his fist, "What ever you did to you daughter you must have been doing to yourself!"

"CAPTAIN?! It's not possible! I drained you of you powers!" Destiny shrieked, pointing at him.

"Holy Shuggazoom! It's the Captain! Call the Special Ops!" wailed one of the camera crewmen in hiding.

"Wait! Don't call them!" Eddie warned her.

"Captain Shuggazoom is innocent as well as Clayton Carrington." The Alchemist warned them as he poofed (yes, poofed) into the room.

"And you are?" Eddie questioned.

"I am an alchemist, and you?"

"Detective Eddie Grey, at your service."

"Alchemist!" Captain Shuggazoom beamed, "But how--"

"One of the guards told me where you where."

"But…but…I have you under lock and key with your experiments!" Destiny stammered.

"Never underestimate the power of secret allies, isn't that right, Destiny?" the Alchemists chuckled, "YOUR secret allies are busy running rampant throughout the city."

"You mean this bitch is with the Injustice League?" Eddie asked.

"She was distracting you all with her television appearance, knowing that the city would be following this so-called story. It was you, the whole time: You blackmailed me with the lived of my friends into breaking into Carrington Industries and you knowingly had me plant information from your **own** company into Carrington's." Captain Shuggazoom stated staring darkly at the peeper-haired woman.

"Now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense…almost everything and everyone in involved in this case was working for YOU the whole time! The under bosses that we've been looking for were on YOUR payroll, and so were a few dirty cops." Eddie stated as she stowed away her weapon.

"She certainly was busy." The Alchemist stated.

"How the hell do you know that?!" Destiny spat as she talked towards the young cop in a menacing matter, before Captain Shuggazoom stood in front of her path.

"I would have been here earlier, but I had to arrest them, first." Eddie chided.

Destiny slumped into the ground in horror. "I…I don't understand! My personal plans were flawless! There's no way in HELL that you could have possibly figured this out, Detective."

The peppered-haired woman lunged at Eddie, intending to tackle her hard, but Captain Shuggazoom prevented her from coming close to the younger woman.

"Don't you dare come any closer to her," Captain Shuggazoom warned Destiny as she came to a halt.

"How," Destiny howled, backing away from the trio, "How was I found out by THAT?!" she finished, pointing towards Eddie.

Then a shaky but resolute voice stated from the hall, "Because I contacted Eddie this afternoon after he and the Alchemist escaped the mansion."

No one was prepared for that answer as the speaker walked into the studio.

**XOXOXOXOX**


	13. The Broadcast, Part Two

**Chapter Thirteen: The Broadcast, Part Two**

"**Annabelle Natasha Machiavellian,**" Destiny screeched as her daughter (dressed in a halter-top edition of a black skull suit with her arms exposed and her hair loose) calmly walked into the studio. "What the hell are you DOING?' Destiny spat as she cowered behind the anchorman desk.

Her green eyes flashed dangerously at her mother as she answered, "I'm thinking for myself for once! I'm doing what Daddy would have wanted me to do, and if that means taking you down to the courthouse kicking and screaming from here, so be it."

Destiny slumped to the floor in shock of her daughter's betray. She was numb for the time being.

Captain Shuggazoom powered up his fists in an energy attack. "Sorry, Belle, but you're first in line."

"Captain, don't do it! She's a child manipulated by mother." the Alchemist warned him, grabbing his hands.

"Captain, please; It was Belle that told me everything about your set-up!" Eddie told him as the two men struggled for control.

"Oh really? Did she tell you that she was the one responsible for harming all those people at Carrington Industries and kidnapped the Alchemist?" Captain Shuggazoom stated as he tried to pull away from the Alchemist's other-worldly grip.

"You had a part in that attack as well, Captain." The Alchemist reminded him, placing a calm hand on his shoulder and a restraining hand on his fist, "You did what you felt was appropriate at the time."

"That's different; I was trying to save my friends, she was out to please her mother!" He shouted.

Belle turned to him, never releasing Eddie's hand, "Look, you have very right to say those things to me, but you have to believe me when I tell you I'm not like my mother…" Pushing the Alchemist away, he made a grab for the younger Machiavellian. Eddie tried to intercede, but he gently parted the two girls and grabbed Belle's shirt.

"How you I know you're not lying to buy your mother more time?!" the good captain questioned her.

"How can you know, Captain…? If it wanted to stall, I would have knocked around everything and everyone in this Shuggazoom-forsaken TV station."

"Captain, please…" Eddie pleaded.

"Harming her won't rectify the situation, Captain." The Alchemist comforted the young hero, placing a hand on his shoulder, "She's as much as a victim of her mother's machinations as we are."

Wordlessly, he released his hold on Belle and sighed angrily.

"Believe me…I want to make things right, Captain…"

"By the Mystics," the Alchemist sighed to himself, "I was right about her."

"Wonders never cease, do they, Alchemist?" Belle chuckled as she took Eddie's hand into her own.

"Belle…I knew you'd come." Eddie sighed as the green-eyed girl squeezed her hand.

"Eddie…back at the deli this afternoon…I heard you…and, I know...I knew…I knew that you had my back…I knew…"

The two men stared at one another as the younger women smiled softly at one another.

"I just missed something, haven't I?" the good Captain asked.

"Yes, yes you have, Captain." The Alchemist sighed.

"Thank you, Eddie…" Belle whispered before she let the other's hand go and walked slowly towards her numb mother.

"Tell them the truth, mom. You can start with Daddy's experiments and how he died."

Then them when I was nine years old, you were so desperate to create an android to send Machiavellian Mechanical up the business ladder! When the other subjects died, you forced Daddy to use me as the next guinea pig. And when Daddy served you divorce papers…"

"Annabelle!" Destiny growled, still on the floor.

"--**You murdered my father!"**

"Annabelle, please…"

"**You murdered the man you claimed you loved and after that, against his wishes, you turned me into a monster**!" Belle screamed, grabbing her still-motionless mother from the floor with her claws.

"Belle, please, it was for the best. You were a sickly little girl; the experiments were your one chance at having a normal life." Destiny pleaded as Belle tightened her grip on her mother.

"Save you excuses! You didn't think about my illness when I was screaming at you to stop while you were turning into this freak of nature."

"Belle, NO! your mother's not worth it!" Eddie pleaded as the others tried to separate mother and daughter.

You didn't give a damn when you pushed me to hone my abilities!" Belle continued as the other three tried to pry them loose.

"You are an ungrateful little--"Destiny began.

"Don't even think about trying to be a mother now!" Belle cried, "I'm nothing more than your fucking experiment!"

Eddie managed to pull Belle off her mother as Captain Shuggazoom and the Alchemist restrained Destiny.

Beside the anchor desk, Teddy Weaves indicated towards the captivated trio.

"You can have the footage, Captain Shuggazoom! You can prove your innocence with it! Just leave, PLEASE!"

"Mr. Weaves," Captain Shuggazoom began, "The only thing preventing me from putting my side 13 boot right up your treacherous, sleazy ass is the fact that kicking your ass won't undo the shitty day I've had."

"I just report what that give me! Honest!"

"Oh ho, I'm quite familiar with you anti-Captain Shuggazoom propaganda, Mr. Weaves," The Alchemist added, "and quite frankly, I'm not physically strong enough to stop him."

"What do you want from me?!" Teddy wailed

"To get the hell out, that's what!" Eddie threatened as the frightened Weaves ran out of the building, "It's still rolling; the camera men ran out after the Captain Shuggazoom flew in."

Belle was now huffing and puffing as she continued to stare at her mother.

"Now is not the time for this, Belle--" Destiny began, but Belle flashed her claws at her.

"Is it ever?! You used Daddy's research to turn me into a fucking female Cyber! (1) You **made** me raid your company and hurt all those people! You turned me into a **monster**."

"You didn't object!" Destiny shouted back.

"How could I?! Trying to argue with you is pointless! The Alchemist was right…you used me so that you could rule over Shuggazoom!"

"Shut-up--" Destiny cried out.

"NO! I've been quite for eight years now. I'm sick of this and I'm sick of you! I'm not going to prison for you! I want my life back!"

"…Annie…I'm your mother!"

"No! You're not my mother! Not anymore!" Belle shouted, "You don't have any power over me anymore!"

The young woman turned to her friend, sheathing her claws and clutched her. "Alright, Eddie, I've said my piece. You can take us in." Belle ordered.

"NO!" Destiny cried, knocking the men away. Captain Shuggazoom landed against the wall, the Alchemist crashed against a set of lights. She took out a small pistol from her right garter and shout Eddie in the arm.

"EDDIE!" Belle screamed, as the dark-skinned woman cried out in pain.

"Stay where you are! Not a one of you MOVE!" Destiny threatened before whipping out the Mod-Traction Blade from her left garter.

Everyone was frozen with shock and horror.

"You wouldn't dare!" Captain Shuggazoom bellowed as he stood up.

"You will pay for this humiliation! All of you will pay for this! From this day forward, I am Destiny Machiavellian no more," the older woman growled as she injected Captain Shuggazoom's power into her body.

Before anyone made an effort to stop her, a light engulfed the room as Destiny's transformation took place. When the lights died, the pepper-haired woman now had spiky black hair and glowing black eyes. Her outfit was replaced with a tight fitting black and gold skull suit.

"…mom?" Belle asked, stepping away from the figure with Eddie in her arms.

"I'm afraid your mother is no more, Annabelle." The Alchemist warned her.

"You're correct, Alchemist, I am Corruption, the new queen of the criminal underworld and the soon, the queen of Shuggazoom! Thanks to Captain Shuggazoom's powers, I can cast off my chains as a business woman and become the woman I was meant to be!"

By raising her palms into the air, Corruption performed a powerful telekinetic blast, pushing everyone back.

Belle was quick to shield Eddie from most of her mother's wrath whereas the boys relied on the Alchemist's magic barrier. During the violent exchanged, Belle bit hard on her arm, making sliver liquid come from her wound. She squeezed her arm, dripping the liquid on Eddie's wound. Eddie winced in pain, but it eased the pain if the gun wound.

"It's the best I can do for now, Eddie." Belle sniffled as she tore off a part of her bodysuit and using it to stop the bleeding.

"Captain…I didn't know you could DO that!" Eddie shouted to the two men across from them.

"I couldn't!" The Captain shouted in defense.

"Corruption has made that device so that she equates her technical genius with Captain Shuggazoom's strength." The Alchemist explained.

"Eddie…" Belle began as she helped Eddie to stand, "You have to leave this place! Go help the law force with the uprising!"

"But Belle--" Eddie began.

"Don't argue with me! Take the footage of the broadcast and get the hell out of here!"

"I just found you after all these years, Belle! I'm not losing you again!" Eddie sobbed.

"Eddie, I thought I'd never say this to another girl, but I love you." Belle whispered as she brought Eddie into a passionate hug. Eddie readied herself to dash into the recording booth.

"Captain! Alchemist, I need cover!" Eddie shouted.

"Right!" the men agreed.

Captains Shuggazoom fired several energy blasts at Corruption, causing her to target the men as they separated and returned fire. Belle ran towards the pyrotechnics and used her claws to spark the fireworks. She aimed them at her mother while she was dealing with the Alchemist's fire spells. The fireworks launched straight at Corruption causing her to become blind as the men hit her straight on

With Corruption firing blasts as random places in an effort to regain her sight, Eddie was able to grab the footage from the recording booth. She reluctantly left from a window exit.

"Don't think about dying on me, Belle." Eddie shouted from the lower level

"…I won't. GO!"

Corruption tried to take Eddie's life, but the crafty cop slips through her mental grasp and escaped down the fire exit.

"Thank you, Eddie…for giving me something to believe in again." Belle whispered as she turned to face her mother.

"Okay, Detective Grey is out of harms way." The Alchemist nodded.

"…And her eyesight's back!" Belle pointed out as they all dodged random objects that were being thrown out.

"Everyone, this is it; it's either her or us!" Captain Shuggazoom shouted.

"I'm this far in, old friend; I have no intention of leaving your side now."

"Count me in."

Corruption stopped throwing things with her mind and faced the trio down. Outside the studio, the thunder roared and the lightening struck. The pouring rain could be heard from outside.

The final battle had begun.

**XOXOXOXOX**

(1) Cyber is a villain from the Marvel Comic universe; mainly in Wolverine's comic plotline. Also, he was a boss battle in the Super NES version of Wolverine: Adamantium Rage.


	14. The Fight for the City!

**Chapter Fourteen: The Fight for the City!**

_Geist: It's only appropriate to say that this might be Kozue's longest chapter thus far. The showdown between good and evil has begun._

_Jean: My mommy wanted to clarify that the icky Injustice League attacks by unleashing creatures like the present SK Formless. They are experiments that have to be taken down over and over and over and over and—_

_Geist, agitated: (covers his mouth) That's enough of that. We get the point, Piglet. (lets go of him)_

_Jean: over again to be destroyed…You didn't have to be mean about it, Auntie Gei-Yi…(teary-eyed)_

_Geist: (sweatdrops) Please, don't cry, Chibi….I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…._

_Jean: **M-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-M-M-M-M-I-I-I-I-I-I-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-! **(Cries waterfalls)_

_Kozue, Candid Monkey and Drama-Queen, in the distance: GEI-YI…._

_Geist: …oh, **crap**…._

**XOXOXOXOX**

Eddie safely hid near a dumper outside the news station. When the coast was clear, she ran over towards an object covered by a plastic sheet. She removed it, revealing her police-issued hover-bike, her super-being body-suit and weaponry and of course the gun that Detective Orrick had given her that morning. She placed the footage of the tape in the trunk.

"It's time to help take the city back." Eddie resolved as she suited up, and strapped the gun to her hip.

"Not without our help, kid." Stated a familiar voice as a car pulled up in the alley.

"Clarence!" Eddie gasped as he rolled down the window.

"Look, Eddie, I know you think your place is to help Captain Shuggazoom, but there are other parts of the city that need our help."

"Annabelle Machiavellian is my friend; I can't turn my back on her again."

"This is more important than the salvation of one life, kid."

"I'm, sorry Clarence, but if I don't help Belle, I may never be able to help her again." Eddie sighed.

"Eddie--" Clarence began.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"I've never felt so alive!" Corruption roared as she examined her new body, "This power that flows through my body…it's so perfect, so pure. I could hold this city in the palm of my hands…or let it crumble within my iron grip."

"You have no idea what kind of power flows through your veins!" The Alchemist declared.

"Oh really?" Corruption chuckled as she raised her hands in the air, "And I suppose that you're going to tell me that this power is mystical?! HAH!"

"You hold a small part of the Power Primate! You cannot comprehend its importance to this universe--"

"Don't insult me with you fairytales about some mystic power, Alchemist. Only two true powers exist in this universe: science and technology!"

"That's where you're wrong, Destiny."

"CORRUPTION! Well, we shall see whose powers are stronger: My technical prowess or your monkey-obsessed Power Primate."

Corruption gathered energy through her palm, shooting blasts of energy ay them. The threesome dodged her assault for a while be fore Corruption declared, "This building is far too small for a fight."

"Mom…what are you doing--" Belle asked as Corruption gathered more energy from within.

"Let's take this somewhere a bit more…spacious."

Corruption teleported herself, Belle, the Alchemist and Captain Shuggazoom out of the building, complete with a light show.

**XOXOXOXOX**

The light was seen for outside the TV studio.

"Belle…" Eddie gasped. Thinking quickly, she took the tape out the trunk of her hover bike and gave it Clarence.

"What the hell is this?"

"This is what we need to clear Captain Shuggazoom and Clayton Carrington's names and arrest Destiny Machiavellian."

"Eddie--"

"I'll explain everything after I help Captain Shuggazoom."

"That's not what I meant, Eddie."

The dark-skinned woman realized what the older man was trying to say.

"I'll be alright, Clarence." Eddie nodded before, getting on her hover bike, "Take the city back!"

She rode off on her hover-bike, following the direction of the light. Clarence sighed and drove off in his hover-car. He examined the tape and sighed, placing it on the empty passenger seat.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Kid."

**XOXOXOXOX**

At this time, Teddy stumbled out the TV Station, surprised to find that he was alive. Then, an arm wrapped itself around his neck. The poor man soiled his pants.

"Please don't kill me." Teddy sobbed.

"Look you, I've had a long day, so I'll make it quick: Where is Detective Edina Green?" the voice asked.

"She…she took off after those freaks." Teddy shouted, blubbering and sobbing at the same time.

"For future reference, you cowardly son-of-a-bitch, those 'freaks' are the only thing standing between the destruction of this city and the lives of millions of innocent people. Think about that before your next broadcast." The voice angrily stated before releasing his grasp on Teddy. The balding anchorman turned to face his would-be attacker, only to realize that no one was there." Where did he go?" The mysterious figure vanished, leaving a confused Weaves in his wake.

**XOXOXOXOX**

As she was speeding across town, she spotted several Injustice League underlings harassing an elderly couple. It was none other than Mr. and Mrs. Hanover as they fended off the horde of Injustice league mutations with a frying pan and a golf club. Eddie fired her first round of ammo, taking out the mutations and leading the elderly couple to safety in an abandoned building.

"Oh, thank you officer." Mr. Hanover grinned, clutching his gold club.

"Nothing to it," Eddie smiled as she got back on her hover bike. Then, she remembered what Belle had told her, "Wait; are you Mrs. Emilia Hanover?"

The elderly woman's face scrunched up into a frown. "I appreciate you saving our lives, miss, but if you're looking for the good Captain to arrest him, then I won't help you! Captain Shuggazoom is NOT a contracted hitman! He's a good man! The media and that dreadful Destiny Machiavellian are liars!" the elderly woman hotly retorted

"I want to **help** Captain Shuggazoom!" Eddie pleaded "Tell me, what do you know about a couple of display watched that were stolen yesterday afternoon?"

"How do you know--" Mr. Hanover asked.

"Nevermind how I know! Destiny Machiavellian somehow used the gears in your watches to create a weapon."

"A WEAPON?!" The elderly couple shouted in shock.

Yes; and unless you tell me what was special about your watches, then she'll get away with taking over the city! Please, Mrs. Hanover; you are the only one that knows your own watches."

"I feared it would come to this…"

"Andrew…" Emilia began.

"No Emilia, it's alright. Here, young lady, take this heart-shaped pendant. Give it to Captain Shuggazoom or anyone that can get close enough to the watches wears this. It with balance out the negative power in from the raw materials and make the cogs stop working." Mr. Hanover said, offering Eddie a beautiful golden pendant.

"It's a fashionable magnet." Eddie realized.

"Exactly, but you have to hurry, dear! I just hope it's not too late." Mrs. Hanover

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Hanover! Stay here; you'll be safe."

Eddie roared off into the night a full speed, following the trail of Destiny's power trail. The pendant led her straight to Machiavellian Mechanical.

**XOXOXOXOX**

The invasion of the Injustice League took the city by surprise, which really made life for the police that much difficult, as they were under-prepared. The other police squads around the city had fallen to the mutations and the Injustice League .The special-being extermination squad, (the very best of the super-being specialists) was barely staving off the Injustice League high council as they encroached upon, the highest skyscraper in the whole city and the location of the government faction in Shuggazoom. The surviving police members were part of the third-class super-being specialists that terrorized the common people.

"Detective Orrick! Thank Shuggazoom!" Exclaimed one officer as Detective Orrick mowed down the Injustice League mutations with his car. Getting out of the sludge-covered car before the mutations mutated the car; he withdrew his twin pistols from his holsters and fired at the small group of mutations, driving them to abandon their attack on the helpless policemen.

"Thank You!" the grateful police officers said.

"Save the thank you for later! What's the status thus far in Operation Injustice?"

"North, South, Northwest, Southeast—those stations are overrun by the mutations. Stations East, Southwest and Northwest are in ruins. East is the only one standing, Detective. Lieutenant Wimble and several others were…" the radio communicator specialist faltered as she took Orrick the bad news.

"What happened to them?!" Detective Orrick asked.

"They were overpowered during the first fifteen minutes that this nightmare began… they didn't stand a chance."

Clarence swallowed back tears as he sighed and reloaded, readying himself for the eventual onslaught.

"What about the super-being specialists?" he asked.

"They're being hunted group by group," one officer began, "We're the only one out of the five groups left. The rest are trying to stop the Injustice League from taking over Shuggazoom Municipal."

"Holy Shuggazoom, if they take that place, they'll take the city!"

"The status on our guys is that it's a stalemate at best, but I don't think they can hold them off much longer. Captain Shuggazoom was the only person that could take them out. In short, we're getting our asses kicked!"

"No, really" Clarence snorted sarcastically, "Eddie was right…"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a little late to question me, isn't it? Look fellas, we have to come up with an offensive strategy if we want to come out of this thing alive."

"What's the point, Detective?! We're sitting ducks if we move; we're sitting ducks if we continue to fight back! Innocent people are being taken hostage! Our men are frightened and running out of ammo and ground. We're wounded and outnumbered!" "We all knew that Machiavellian drove Captain Shuggazoom outta here! He wouldn't help us, after we've declared him a felon!"

"You're wrong about that. The Captain's fighting Machiavellian right now. He'll win and once he mops the floor with her ass, he'll stop the Injustice League!"

The other police officers, who were cold, frightened and pushed to the point of exhaustion, were deeply inspired by Detective Orrick's words.

"Come on! We may not be as strong or as powerful as the Captain, but dammit, we're not gonna let this city be taken that easily! We have to keep fighting! We gotta prove that we can protect this city just as good as Captain Shuggazoom!"

"You better be able to prove that you can, because, here come the fuckers now!" one hothead officer screamed, firing at the horde of sludge behind Orrick."

Clarence turned around and shouted, "Well, what are you waiting for, an in invitation?! SHOOT!!"

He added his fire power to the first officer's gunfire. Several rapports of bullets and lasers were aimed at the amassing mutations, causing them to break apart. Then, the real battle began. As they ran out of ammunition, they fought them with anything they could pick up. Some, against better judgment, went hand-to-hand with the mutations. Others reported to setting fire to the creatures and using their weapons as melee objects. Many mutations went down, but so did many of Shuggazoom's finest. Clarence was the only one left, trapped in a corner with nothing at his disposal and several pissed-off mutants looking at him as if he were dinner.

"Well, fuck." He stated, putting his fists up, "Looks like I really am gonna see how much street-fighting I remember…"

**XOXOXOXOX**

She shot the gate up, permitting her access to the factory. As she busted many a cap into the torsos and foreheads of the Machiavellian femme-bots atop her hover bike, she stared to run out of traditional rifle ammunition.

As the surviving femme-bots ganged-up on her, she abandoned her bike and ran like hell, only to trip, spraining her ankle against the black pavement as she fell.

"Fuck!" she swore as she struggled to get up. As the femme-bots, surrounded her, threatening to tear her apart, she braced herself for the worst.

It never came.

An orange monkey came from behind the ringleader of the femme bots and proceeded to bite her forehead and rip her eyes out with his claws. As soon as the first one came crashing down, the others were assaulted by black, blue, yellow, red and green monkeys. Then, a dark-skinned man in a gray t-shirt and jeans was demonstrating the art of judo to a few unlucky femme bots, smashing them to bits. The red monkey helped Eddie up as the dark-skinned human offered her his arms so that she could stand.

"Thanks. But who are you?" Eddie asked.

"I am Tobias Bruce, and these monkeys are the Hyperforce. And you're Detective Edina Grey."

"…I am, but how is that you know who I am? " Eddie asked before realizing, "Wait…the monkey are who?"

"I'll explain later, but right now, we need to get to the top floor of that building!" Tobias pointed out. He took off, Eddie following him, but she cried out as she tried to apply pressure to her ankle. She fell down, clutching her ankle.

"I can't walk on my own; I took a pretty back fall." Eddie winced as she tried to move her ankle. Tobias sighed in aggravation and ran back to her.

"I hope you don't object to an older man carrying you!" He stated, picking her up.

"Hey!" Eddie gasped as he held her tightly, "Put me DOWN!"

"Arrest me later, if you wish!" Tobias chided, walking off with her (with Eddie opposing to the sudden treatment).

**XOXOXOXOX**

The trio found themselves on the rooftop of Machiavellian Mechanical. Corruption chuckled as she landed on the ground.

"A fitting battle ground for the once-straight arrowed heroes of this hapless city, don't you agree, Annabelle?"

"What do you mean?" Belle growled.

"Don't you remember, Annabelle? This is where your daddy and I created the research that created the beautiful monster you are."

"You're the real, monster, Destiny." The Alchemist snarled.

"How inappropriate, coming from the man that plays God. In a way, Alchemist, we are the same. We want to be Gods, to better the people that we love. To make those that dare to intrude on our livelihood suffer. We use science and technology to solve the world's problems." The sultry woman bragged, walking away form the trio and taking in the sight of her company

"Get one thing straight: I am nothing like you, Destiny Machiavellian. I believe in using my powers for the GOOD of mankind." Akihito shouted.

"Well this ought to be a most entertaining fight then, since I have your boyfriend's powers!" Corruption thundered, turning around to face the trio.

"I want to see you try them on the like of me, then." The Alchemist warned her as he positioned his hands and arms in an archaic spell-casting position.

"Gladly!" he hotly shouted back.

The Alchemist fired a combination of water and electric spells at Corruption. Corruption dodged everything that was casted her way, including a binding spell. She teleported her body so that it was mere inches away from the stunned Captain Shuggazoom.

The only thing the stunned hero could say was, "No….fucking…way."

Spawning robotic extensions, she grabbed his neck with one claw and flew off in the air with him. Belle and the Alchemist followed shortly after. Corruption hacked off the helmet with the other free claw, exposing his face. Belle tried to attack from behind to try to help him, but Corruption swung and hit the unguarded Belle and sent her ass crashing hard into the stunned Alchemist. Both air born participants crashed into a skylight. Captain Shuggazoom used this spilt-second to break the arm that held his neck. Corruption screamed and released her hold over his neck. He swung his energy powered fists at her, striking her face and torso. Then he activated a powerful energy-blast to her stomach. She responded by performing several high kicks with her newly-spawned robotic legs. He got out of her wave and performs a Magna Ray Attack. She was overpowered and sent crashing to the ground.

Captain Shuggazoom flew back to the ground and continued the fight there, exchanging blows with Corruption. Belle and the Alchemist joined in the fray with claw attacks and magic spells. Then, Corruption used her newfound powers to reverse the Alchemist's spells and. She picked through Belle's lousy defense and smacked her around hard. Finally she reversed one of Captain Shuggazoom's most powerful energy attacks, which caused him to reel back violently, unable to guard against her next assault. She combined her battered arms into one, compact plasma cannon and unleashed 5000 kilo-watts of burning hell upon the good captain. He slammed—nay, **plowed** into the lookout-tower, causing it to collapse.

"CLAYTON!" His two wounded allies called out to him as they ran to his aid. Corruption turned her arms into rope-extensions and clutched the Alchemist and Belle's necks.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"God, woman, you're awfully heavy for a young woman!" Tobias remarked as he carried Eddie bridal-style towards the garage of the building.

"Don't you even…"She warned the older man.

"Look, I've had a long day."

"You ain't the only one!" Eddie remarked before she realized where Tobias was carrying her, "Where are you going?! The main building is to the right."

"Your father worked here before he died, didn't he?"

"How do YOU know about my father?"

"I had several friends get fired researching about you father's death. Plus, I have a television in my car: When I saw you on Machiavellian's broadcast, I recognized who you were."

"But that still doesn't explain WHY you're helping me and why you're taking me to the garage!"

"I'm Captain Shuggazoom's butler. I believe in the man under the suit, and I know that he's no killer."

"Just as you're sure that Clayton Carrington is in no way involved with the Mafia."

"Yes."

"I know you believe in Captain Shuggazoom, and you're one of the few officers that do."

"He saved my life when I was a kid, since then, I've wanted to help people."

"More power to you, Miss Grey."

"Hold it—you haven't mentioned WHY you're taking us inside the garage!"

"I know this building from the blueprint one of my friends showed me. This garage has several work-safe transportation booths that lead into the ventilation inside all the buildings."

"So, by going **underneath **the roof using the air vents, we can enter and exit the rooftop through the tiles!" Eddie conclude, clutching the pendant, "Hey, Mr. Bruce….I think I can walk on my own from here."

"But you ankle--"

"Losing my childhood hero and one of my close friends is much worse. Please Mr. Bruce." Eddie pleaded.

Wordlessly, Tobias put her down and continued to lead the way. She limped alongside the butler. The chibi monkeys came close behind them, making sure that Eddie didn't lad behind. They soon arrived at their destination: a series of tubes.

"One of these tubes will lead us towards the rooftops. Monkeys?" Tobias offered.

The chibi monkeys nodded and turned to the tubes. All six of them leaped into a tube to the left. Tobias turned to the young woman and chuckled.

"Well, there you have it; we go this way." Tobias offered, crawling into the tube after the skeptical Eddie got in the tube first with Tobias's help.

Eddie swore that if she survived this, she was going to get a normal job and just volunteer at the community center.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Where do you think you're going?!" Corruption thundered as the Alchemist and Belle were pulled to their feet. She tightened her grip around their necks, neither victim able to breath. In a last ditch effort, the Alchemist performed a very powerful fire spell to burn the rope extensions. Corruption shrieked in horror as the flames seared her arms.

"**YOU SON OF A BITCH!"** the angered madwoman screamed as she released them. Belle turned around and positioned her claws as if they were miniature rocket launchers.

"Go see to you man! I'll distract my mother!" Belle shouted and launched missiles at Corruption, striking her side. She returned the favor by tacking her now vulnerable and defenseless daughter. Corruptions mercilessly pinned her down and beat her. Belle broke from her mother's grasp and wailed on her in return as they fought for control.

"Treacherous bitch!"

"Psychopath!"

The stunned (and profusely blushing) Alchemist didn't waste his time watching mother-daughter cat-fight, instead, he ran to see if Captain Shuggazoom was alright.

"Captain! CAPTAIN!" he shouted frantically as he searched among the ruins of the watchtower.

"Ah, for the love of Shuggazoom, I heard you the first time, Alchemist." Captain Shuggazoom's weak voice echoed through the wreckage. The older man ran to the source of the voice and used his powers to remove the rubble off his friend. Captain Shuggazoom stood up, wobbly at first, but ready to fight. The two turned to see Belle and Corruption pounding each other as if there were no tomorrow. It was then that Captain Shuggazoom decided on a very dangerous gamble.

He exhausted the last of the neuron re-router powers to first blast the remaining rubble off him and performed a Sting Ring on Corruption as she managed to get on top of Belle. She was blasted off of Belle and the rooftop with a dreadful scream. Belle got up and ran towards the edge to try to catch her mother.

"MOM!" She called out, "MOM!"

After a moment's silence, she turned towards the stunned men.

"What did you do to her?" Belle asked, teary-eyed.

"I'm sorry, Belle…I didn't mean to kill her…" Clayton stumbled as he tried to walk.

Belle looked down from the rooftop and back as the men. She slumped to the ground and cried for her mother.

"Captain…" the Alchemist began as he noticed that Captain Shuggazoom was having a very hard time breathing, "are you alright?"

"I think…my insides are on fire…" the younger man breathed slowly as he coughed up blood. Akihito gasped in horror as he saw this friend cough up blood.

"**Clayton, take the neuron re-router off**!"

But it was too late.

The young hero collapsed in the Alchemist's arms. The frantic Alchemist took a shard of broken glass from the ground and sliced off the torso of the suit, cutting off the neuron re-router. He removed the harness, only to discover that the Captain was mortally wounded from the Corruption's plasma beam.

"NO…."

Belle continued sobbing on the ground in total shock.

"I…I never wanted her to die…" She sobbed as a shadow loomed over her.

**XOXOXOXOX**

In the wreckage of the watch-tower, the Alchemist slumped to the ground and sobbed quietly, cradling the almost-lifeless body of Captain Shuggazoom.

"Clayton, please, you must stay awake….please…" he pleaded as he rocked back and forth with the body.

"Aki…I feel really cold…" the younger man sighed, slightly shaking in his arms.

"…I don't possess any energy left to get you out of this one, old friend."

"Then, it's over. We saved the city…" Captain Shuggazoom chuckled weakly.

"But at what cost?!" the older man growled.

"Tell Belle that I'm sorry." The younger whispered, grabbing the Alchemist's robe and pulled him close so that their faces were almost touching,

"You didn't mean to--"

"Aki…you need to know…you need to know that--"

"I love you, too, old friend."

The younger man slid his eyes half-closed and pulled the elder's head down. He pressed his lips against the sobbing older man's lips. The Alchemist allowed his tears to fall, holding him as he felt the last ebbed of life drain from the man he loved. Then, Captain Shuggazoom's grip was lax, signaling that he was no more. Akihito gently closed his lover's eyes and kissed him on the forehead. He stood up, wracked with grief.

To his horror, Belle was screaming, her body hoisted into the air by none other than Corruption! She was draining her of her powers with Modu-Tration Blade, making her arms normal for the first time in years. Belle shrieked as the pain of having her bio-enhancements forcibly taking out of her filled her being. Then, she screamed no more. Like a hapless rag-doll, Corruption tossed the body of her only child to the ground. Akihito wasted no time running to the girl to see if she was still alive.

Both roof participants stared as Corruption flew into the sky and injected the blade into her being.

"NO! I will not allow Captain Shuggazoom's scarifies to be in vain." The angered man declared as he summoned what available power he could muster from his body.

Belle stood up, horrified. "You mean he's--"

"I'm afraid so, young one."

"CAPTAIN SHUGGAZOOM!" Belle shrieked, trying to get near the fallen man. "NO!"

"He's gone, Annabelle." The older man sighed, holding the struggling girl back.

"He can't be gone, be can't be gone…."

"Oh, Annabelle, I can assure you that you will lose more than your hero." Boomed a new voice.

Shadows and whips of black smoke formed around Corruption as the Injustice League appeared in front of the stunned Belle and horrified Alchemist.

"Annabelle, meet mommy's bridge friends," Corruption cackled as the shadows took form, "I give you: Professor Calamity, Doctor Malicious, Maelstrom, Constable Chaos, and of course, Detective Doomsday."

"And now, Chairwoman Corruption. Destiny Machiavellian, you have gained favor in our eyes. We personally called off our assault on Shuggazoom Municipal to see this glorious moment of Captain Shuggazoom's death!"

"Come to mommy, Annabelle…forget your past and become part of mother's circle."

"YOU BITCH! I'll never join you! NEVER!" Destiny cried, sobbing in Akihito's arms.

"Sadly, since my daughter obviously wishes not to take part in the Injustice League." Corruption chuckled.

"You know what we do to those that insubordinate fools, Corruption."

"Of course."

Corruption fired an energy blast, knocking Belle and Akihito against the rooftop.

With the last opposition out of the way, Destiny turned towards the Injustice League.

"My brethren, I am honored that I am your queen."

The Injustice League gasped as Corruption's aura overshadowed their own.

"What is the meaning of this, sister Corruption?!"

I am now the Dark Queen of Shuggazoom. As I stand here, I'm using my aura to cancel yours…"

"You treacherous--"

But the expletive was never completed, as Corruption help the blade close to her heart. The Injustice League collapsed, one-by-one, to the floor. Then, she raised the power-stealing syringe in the air, giving herself completely into the dark energy that filled the darkened skies.

"**NO**!" the Alchemist shouted from the ground.

"Oh, YES! And, with the power from the Injustice League and my daughter, I will become even more powerful!" Corruption declared.

Time stood still as the dark energy ebbed from the sky and poured itself into the needle. Corruption stabbed herself in the heart, filling her body with the energy collected.

Then, Corruption screamed,. The Modu-Tration blade was knocked out of her hands as six flashes of color surrounded Corruption from the ground and mauled the living hell out of her. She continued screaming and cursing as she fell to the ground. One blur knocked the Modu-Tration Blade out her hands as the others yanked her hair, scratched her face and bit her hard.

"What the hell is happening to her?" Belle asked weakly as she tried to stand up.

"My monkey team…" the weakened Alchemist concluded, "I'm going to kill Tobias."

"But how?" Belle asked, getting on her knees.

The sounds of footsteps were heard as Eddie scrambled out from the ceiling tile of the roof, with Tobias but without the pendant.

"Alchemist!" Tobias cried out, rushing towards the wounded man.

"OY MY GOD! BELLE!" Eddie gasped as she limped towards the wounded teenager. Belle gathered what strength she had to stand, stumbled towards her and ran into her arms.

"Eddie…" she sobbed in the older woman's arms.

"Belle…your arms…" Eddie gasped.

Tobias helped the Alchemist' to his feet. "Where's Master Car—I mean Captain--"

"She knows, Tobias." Akihito pointed out to the embracing women.

"Yeah, the one thing my mother actually did that was good for me." Belle chuckled, before sobbing, "Captain Shuggazoom's gone, Eddie…he's gone."

"Belle…don't cry, sweetie…" Eddie cajoled her as she held her. Tobias turned to Akihito, horrified at the news.

"Where is he?!" Tobias shouted, shaking the other man, "**Where is he**?!"

With tears in his discolored eyes, the Alchemist pointed towards the spot where he had placed Clayton's body.

"This isn't funny, you bastard! Where is Captain Shuggazoom?!" Tobias screamed, clutching his fists.

"His body is over there, in the rubble of what was a watch tower."

"Um, Mr. Alchemist….there' no one there." Belle stated, trembling.

Everyone turned towards the burial ground, only to find that Captain Shuggazoom's body wasn't there anymore. Then Tobias gasped and pointed towards the sky. In the midst of the rain and thunder, there, in the calamity of the rain and wind, was a battered figured in a tattered cape and bodysuit, staring first at the monkey-on-madwoman spectacle, then towards the groups of humans.

"CAPTAIN SHUGGAZOOM?!" All the humans present exclaimed.

"Clay-Mate…" Akihito quietly sobbed as he witnessed his lover floating in the air. The monkeys stopped their assault and scattered away from harm.

"HOW?!" Corruption screamed as she scrambled to her feet.

The good Captain held something to his heart. A golden aurora swirled around him and cleared the blackened skies.

**XOXOXOXOX**

The battered and sludge-covered Clarence Orrick looked up towards the skies, seeing the early morning sun peak through the clouds. The mutations began to die off and melt away, leaving the slew of unconscious (but alive) policemen and innocent bystanders in their wake. Orrick smiled as he collapsed towards the ground.

"I knew he wouldn't give up on his city…." Clarence sighed, getting back up. As the other police squads were waking up and trying to make sense of the situation, Clarence wobbled over to one of the hover bikes.

"…Did we win?" one officer asked.

"There's only one way to find out, fellas." Clarence offered as he started the bike up.

"Hey, that's my bike!" one officer shouted as Orrick drove off towards Machiavellian Mechanical. The wronged cop turned towards his companions.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?! We gotta go after him!"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Corruption screamed in agony as her stolen powers escaped her and dissipated into the stratosphere. She fell over, reverting back to Destiny Machiavellian. As she struggled to get back up, she eyed the Modu-Tration Blade and tried to reach for it. It rolled away from her underneath the tiles, resurfacing in the air as it was caught by Eddie. She removed the bandage from her arm and covered the tip of the blade.

"Thank You, Monkey Team!" Eddie smiled as she placed the blade in her holster. The Captain nodded approvingly as he landed gracefully on the rooftop. He took cautious steps around the unconscious Injustice League and stood over her, casting his chocolate brown gaze of justice over the whimpering and defeated Ms. Machiavellian.

"You've lost, Destiny. Without your toys, your lies, and your smarts, you can't hurt people anymore."

"…You can find me **quite** pervasive, Mr. Carrington."

The Captain smirked as he stated, "You can find that I'm not like most **protectors**, Ms. Machiavellian."

The older Machiavellian screamed in anguish as she reached into her dress and pulled out a detonator. Captain Shuggazoom didn't budge, but turned to his friends.

"Alchemist, get everyone out of here! I'll deal with Destiny."

The reluctant Alchemist (who knew better than to argue with a serious superhero) performed a binding spell on the still-incapacitated Injustice League and teleported them, himself, Belle, Eddie and Tobias off the rooftop. Now alone with Ms. Machiavellian, Captain Shuggazoom faced the frightened and desperate woman.

"You had best to let me go free, or I'll blow this fucking lot to La-la Land."

"You don't need to destroy your own legacy because you couldn't get your way," Captain Shuggazoom began as he grabbed the older woman by her shirt, "You could do that all by yourself."

Destiny gritted her teeth and tried to push him away.

"You're going to jail for a very, very, long time, Destiny Machiavellian."

"Don't be so cocky, Captain." Destiny snorted, "When I absorbed your powers yesterday, I also gained a very helpful understanding of your lover's powers and the extent of their range."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the Injustice Dolts, your lover and your friends didn't teleport far enough as you hope they did. If calculations serve me correct, then they should be right underneath the northern watchtower near the entrance." Destiny smirked as she pressed the detonator.

Off in the distance, there was a terrible explosion that scared Captain Shuggazoom, for he felt a sharp pain in his soul.

//Akihito….//

He tightened his grip on Destiny and flew off the rooftop towards the smoldering wreckage.

**XOXOXOXOX**


	15. Exit Machiavellian, Enter Justice

_Kozue: This is it!_

_Jean: (jumps around) The final chapter! The final chapter!_

_Geist: (does a twirl) The conclusion to Case of the Corporate Takeover!_

_Kozue: If you're here, then fantastic! Enjoy the End, and I'll see you guys after the chapter. Holla!_

**Chapter Fifteen: Exit Machiavellian; Enter Justice**

"Alchemist! Eddie! Belle! Tobias! Are you guys okay?" The good captain shouted form the skies as he and Destiny landed near the wreckage, He threw Destiny to the ground saying, "**You** had best to say where you are, because I got a feeling that the injustice league will be might angry if they find out that you're still breathing."

Surprisingly, the defeated woman didn't budge.

"It's alright my friend. We're a little worse for the wear, but we're alive." The Alchemist beamed.

"I think my ass is broken" Belle whined.

"Be grateful it isn't your neck, Belle." Eddie sighed. Captain Shuggazoom breathed a sigh of relief as he found the trio under a fallen wall, battered, but alive and well. He lifted the pillars that obstructed their way and helped them to get up.

"Wait, where's the Injustice Idiots, Tobias and the monkeys?"

"See for yourself." The Alchemist chuckled as he pointed to the scene behind him.

To everyone's shock and amazement, the Injustice League was tied up on the roof of Tobias's car, as Destiny (who had tried to run off) was being monkey-handled by five out of six of the monkeys. She was tied up, gagged and placed beside the car, complete with bite marks and scratches. Tobias and Otto waved from the front seat before they got out of the car.

"Well, I'll be damned." Belle managed to say with a straight face before she burst out laughing. The mood was a jovial one as the laughter spread. After everyone calmed down, Captain Shuggazoom turned to his friends.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked as Sprx, Antauri and Gibson flew into his arms.

"We're fine; Captain Shuggazoom…the question is, are you alright?" Eddie asked as Nova climbed on her arm, hissing at Belle. "Easy, girl…she's one of the good guys." Eddie said as she patted her head.

"I'm okay, Miss. Grey." Captain Shuggazoom answered as he ruffled Sprx's head.

"Look…Mr. Carrington, just call me Eddie." The young cop sighed.

"Well, you can just call me Clayton, Eddie." The good captain smiled, shaking her hand.

"It's an honor to finally meet the man behind the helmet…I know you hear people say this a lot, but you're part of the reason I wanted to become a cop…and" Eddie stopped herself before she grew even more darker from embarrassment.

"Take it from me, Eddie, the guy's already taken." Belle waved off, pointing at the Alchemist as he placed Mandarin on the ground. The others followed their example and allowed the little monkeys to scamper.

"Well, it's been fun ladies, but we have to get out of here; we won't be able to prove Master Carrington's innocence if the rest of Eddie's police buddies find out that Clayton Carrington and Captain Shuggazoom are one in the same." Tobias nodded as he bowed to the ladies.

"..You're HIS butler?" Belle asked.

"Well, DUH." Tobias sighed.

"Take care of yourselves, kids." The brown haired man chuckled.

"But what about them?" Eddie questioned, pointing towards Ms. Machiavellian and the Injustice League.

"Well, Miss. Grey, we're leaving them with you." Akihito chuckled as the monkeys gathered around him, Captain Shuggazoom and Tobias.

"Miss Grey, Annabelle…"Tobias began, "You fathers would be proud of you both for helping to save the city."

"Thank you, Mr. Bruce…" Eddie sighed as the three men and six monkeys teleported out of Machiavellian Mechanical, just as Clarence Orrick and the legion of squad cars pulled into the company.

"Eddie!" Clarence shouted as he pulled the hover bike into a halt than scrambled to his feet.

"Clarence!" Eddie cried out.

The two ran towards one another and embraced tightly as Belle looked on sadly. The remaining cops were stunned to find Destiny Machiavellian and the Injustice League tied up near an unmarked car.

"Eddie…did you do this?" Clarence asked.

"No….I did it with some help." Eddie stated as she ran over to Belle and took her by the hand, "Clarence, you're familiar with Belle Machiavellian?"

"…No, I'm not."

"She's already turned herself in. All that's left to do is arrest the rest of the trash." Eddie chuckled as she left Belle and Clarence and walked over to Destiny. Two officers had untied her and were holding her down to keep her from escaping. Eddie whipped out a pair of handcuffs and chided, "I apologize that these aren't Tiffany bracelets, but I think they fit you well. Destiny Machiavellian, you're under arrest for malicious impersonation, forgery of federal documents, harboring fugitives, illegal hacking, illegal experimentation on human subjects, conspiracy to commit breaking and entering, resisting arrest **and** for the wrongful deaths of no less than fifty individuals on your personal property—including your late husband and my father, James Roberts."

"Bitch…"

Eddie cuffed her wrists extremely tight, causing discomfort to the other woman, "Get this racist psycho out of my sight." Eddie ordered.

Destiny was lead away to an awaiting squad car. The Injustice League were separated and placed into maximum-security police wagons. As the cars drove off, Clarence turned towards the two young women.

"What about her, Eddie?" he asked, eyeing the women suspiciously.

"She's riding with me, right Belle?" the older woman nodded towards the younger.

Belle smiled as she walked over towards the dark-skinned woman's side.

"Of, course." She said.

The three walked out of Machiavellian Mechanical, Eddie with her arms around Clarence and Belle.

"You realize you have a lot to explain when we get back to the station." The middle-aged man stated

"Yeah…" Eddie and Belle chimed.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Well…this is just peachy!" Tobias bemoaned as he found himself underneath the monkey team back at Carrington Manor, or more precisely the neglected gardens of Carrington Manor. Once again, the Alchemist's teleportation spell landed him and Clayton Carrington in an awkward position. At least this time, the older was on top. After everyone was on their feet again, a very angry alchemist stalked towards Tobias in a threatening manner.

"You promised me that they would not be endangered!"

"Easy, Mr. Neili…Had I not went against my promise; could we have helped to stop Destiny Machiavellian?" Tobias stated, backing away from the angry man.

"….And, he was the one that saved you guys…" Clayton reminded him as he pulled his lover away from his slightly intimidated butler, "Thanks, Toby."

"Boy," Tobias began, "You'd be a damned fool if you think I wasn't going to watch you around him while you two were playing superhero, " he pointed towards the Alchemist, "then you have lost you damn mind."

The two men were stunned at Tobias's tone of voice as he huffed, scooped up Otto in his arms and walked out. Otto's siblings were quick to follow the butler. There was a pause in the conversation before Clayton remarked, "I think Madea was just here.(1)"

"Who?" the older man asked him.

"Um…I'll explain that one later." The young billionaire offered as he took the older man's hand and led him to a gazebo.

"Clayton…"

"Yeah?"

"Something's been bothering me about the fight…" the older man began as he stopped him from going any further.

"It'd kinda hard to explain, Aki. I didn't feel anything for a moment, but then, there was this strange…comforting energy. I woke up and saw this pendant near me. Somehow, I knew that the pendant would help me beat Destiny." The young man explained. He was not expecting a left hook to his face. After he recovered from the blow, he was stunned to see that the person that had thrown the punch had tears in his eyes and a red mark from where his fist made contact.

"You selfish ass, that was for pushing yourself to the limit and expiring on me! I warned you about pushing your powers like that!"

"I'm sorry, Akihito…I didn't have much of a choice back there."

Sacrificing yourself wasn't one of them!" the older man sobbed, embracing the other tightly, "I thought I lost you, Clay."

"Huh, that's the first time you've called me Clay, Aki."

"Do you have any idea what your temporary death did to Tobias and I? What about the monkey team?! They would have been devastated if they had seen you lying dead like that!"

"I know…and that's why I did it. I failed to protect you once; I was determined to make sure I didn't do it again."

"Clay…"

"You're a very important person to me, Aki…just like the Toby and the monkeys are. Never forget that I love you." Clayton sighed as he told the other man in his arms. The elder broke away from the younger and caressed the bruise of his face.

"I love you too…but trust: If you ever attempt such a fool-hardy course of action ever again, I'm going to place such a hex over you body so that you'll suffer in the afterlife." Akihito darkly stated as he stared intently at Clayton's face and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'll keep that in mind." The younger man gulped.

"Well?" The older man suddenly asked him asked him.

"Well, what?"

"Don't you usually get the 'girl'?"

"I prefer to get my man." Clayton smiled as he leaning in for his reward, gently closing his eyes.

"My hero…" the other man chuckled, half-closing his eyes.

They kissed tenderly, embracing one another as their lips pressed ever-so softly against one another. Clayton ran a hand through Akihito's thick black hair and continued to kiss him. When their kiss ended, both found themselves being watched by none other than Tobias the mood-wrecker carrying a pile of clothes in his arms.

"Master Carrington, it's best that we go now." Tobias offered, throw the clothing Clayton's way. The younger caught the clothes and examined them: a long red shirt with jeans.

"You're going to turn yourself in?" The Alchemist asked.

"I have to, if I want to clear my name as Clayton Carrington."

The young man got out of what was left of his Captain Shuggazoom costume and dressed in the open place of the gazebo. When he was done straightening out his clothes, he found that he still had the pendant. He hung it around his neck and offered a prayer of good fortune. Then he turned to the Alchemist and stated, "Aki, when this is all over, I'm gonna treat you guys out to dinner."

With that, the two men got ready to leave out the garden, with Akihito following them. "You can stay here for the time being. I can fix you a hover car when I get back from dropping Master Carrington off at the police station." Tobias offered as the monkey waved to them from the back patio. They scampered off and went to meet the three humans. Tobias ruffled Otto's fur and scooped him.

"You've taken quite a liking to Otto I see." Akihito chuckled as he patted the heads of his children.

"Hn. The little ones…they sorta grew on me." Tobias admitted as he placed Otto on the ground before turning to the Alchemist, "Don't worry; this time I'll take care of them."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Tobias."

"I know you will." The other snorted as he dragged Clayton out of the other man's grasp and the monkeys.

"Oh, Aki, will you wait for me?" Clayton histrionically sighed, pretending to swoon in Tobias's arms.

"With baited breath!" the other man shouted with laughter in his voice.

**XOXOXOXOX**

A month later, the largest gathering of journalists and citizens, gathered aroundShuggazoom Courthouse, waiting for the verdict of the most highly talked about two trails in twenty years: Carrington V. the People and Machiavellian V. the People. (The Injustice League was immediately locked away in an inter-galactic prison without trial) Of course, the now bald Teddy Weaves was there at the door.

"This is Teddy Weaves, right outside the courthouse awaiting the results to the biggest trials of the year….wait a minute…there's word on Machiavellian V. people….Destiny Machiavellian is found guilty of all charges against her… however…she's pleaded to a lesser charge and agreed to a lighter sentence in a mental facility. However, her company and personal assets have been seized by the city and she had been declared legally insane."

Destiny Machiavellian was led away to an awaiting squad car in handcuffs, refusing to answer any questions.

Teddy sighed as he didn't look at the pepper-haired woman. He continued to wait by the door.

"I've just gotten verdict on Carrington V. the People…ladies and gentlemen, due to the evidence recorded by Studio Six last month; the charges against Clayton Carrington and Carrington Industries have been dropped! Clayton Carrington is innocent! I repeat Clayton Carrington is innocent…thanks in part to Annabelle Machiavellian and Edina Grey's testimony against Destiny Machiavellian; Carrington has been cleared of all allegations against him! Here he comes now!"

The media came after him after his glorious departure from Shuggazoom Courthouse. He refused to answer any questions as Tobias opened the door to the limousine. A few brazen reporters run off after him, but they couldn't catch up to the car. Teddy stayed beside and continues with his report.

"Over the course of the trails, I've had time to reflect on the event that occurred last month. For twenty-seven years, I've been a reporter. I've been through many things, but this attack on our fair city made me realized how necessary Captain Shuggazoom is to this city. So, in front of millions and on national television, I apologize to the good captain. Thank you, and have a pleasant day."

**XOXOXOXOX**

He was relieved to find Akihito (dressed in a black suit with his hair tied back) sitting in the limo with the monkey-team fast asleep on the opposite seats. Antarui and Mandarin were asleep on the left seat, Gibson was snoring in the middle seat, and Sprx was placed on the right seat. That left Nova asleep in the passenger side of the limo with Otto curled up in Tobias's lap. A long silence passed between the men during the ride from the courthouse.

As they passed Machiavellian Manor, Clayton shuddered at the sight of it as the police sealed the entrance of the structure. Akihito saw his friend's expression and gently placed a hand on Clayton's shoulder. The younger man looked into his eyes.

"It's over, Clayton." His friend assured him, "It's finally over."

"I know, Aki…but that place still gives me the creeps!" Clayton said trembling at the memories spent inside of the mansion.

"It's sad, you know." The Alchemist began, looking at the small shops.

"What is?" Clayton asked him, placing an arm around him.

"Annabelle won't a have a home to return to after she serves her sentence." Akihito sighed, his discolored eyes slightly twinkling in pity.

"Oh, she won't need that God-awful place anymore." Clayton smiled as he patted his friend's back.

"Oh? How so?"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Mrs. Hanover was quite surprised to find that her watches and the pendant were given back to her. She looked into the soft brown eyes of Eddie as the young woman handed her back her possessions. During the trial, Eddie stopped wearing her hair in dreadlocks and simply kept her hair in a short bob. She stood there, wearing a red hairband with her red t-shirt, a jean jacket, a jean skirt and boots.

"How did you reassemble the watches?" Emilia asked her.

"I have some help form an unlikely source. I'm sorry that we couldn't have given these back to you sooner, but we needed them for the trials." Eddie sighed as he straightened out her jean jacket.

"We'd give up out shop to help that sweet Carrington boy after what he did for us." Mrs. Hanover sated, embracing her husband.

"I'm glad…well, take care of yourselves" Eddie waved to them a got on her hover bike.

"You too, officer." Mr. Hanover told her.

Eddie drove off, meeting with a blonde-haired, green-eyed woman in a short blue dress and sandals. The dark-skinned woman pulled over and allowed the stranger to get on.

"Well…" the young woman asked, tightening her grip on the other woman.

"Well what, Belle?" Eddie asked.

"What now?"

"Now, we go home and pack for planet Tartan. I have to get you registered for school in a few weeks, seeing as I'm now your legal caretaker."

"Eddie…I never got a chance to thank you for what you've done for me."

The two women were parked in front of Eddie' apartment complex. Belle took the Eddie by the hands and led her towards Eddie's apartment. Eddie turned towards her and pinned her against the wall.

"Belle…I never forgot our friendship. Even if I tried, I kept thinking about you."

"Is this a confession?" Belle chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her waist, "I get the feeling that you're going to be more than my legal caretaker."

Time stood still as Eddie brought the younger woman into a hug. The younger woman chuckled as she returned the gesture. Then, the woman parted, string into each other's eyes.

"Only if you want me to, Belle." Eddie offered.

"Oh!" Belle gasped.

"What?"

"I've decided on my new name for Tartan while I was at my father's grave."

"Hrm?" Eddie inquired.

"My official name…is Belle Grey."

Eddie just took there in the hall with her mouth open as Belle opened the door to the apartment.

"…Oh Jesus…" Eddie sighed, following her in.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Eddie offered to let Belle stay with her during the trial. The girls are going to be leaving Shuggazoom in a few weeks. Belle's going to be a semi-normal high-school student on planet Tartan when Eddie transfers to their police department."

"That's good to hear."

Clayton turned to Akihito and smiled. "You were right about her, Aki."

"To be honest, it was just a hopeful premonition; even I didn't expect her to choose the right path."

Clayton laughed as he hugged Akihito. "You really need human kids of your own."

"Oh, Veron, you and the monkey team are enough children for me for me to handle! Besides, I have little patience with **you**, nevermind the fairer sex. "

"Oh THAT'S good to know!" Clayton sighed, pouting his lips.

"I thought you liked being the **pleasurable** business man?"

Clayton smirked at the reference. As he was about to respond (in a possibly inappropriate way) the Captain Shuggazoom Alert came up on the window separation screen. The monkey team woke up and stared chattering as loud that they could, all were annoyed as all-get-out.

"Go on, Don Juan, the city needs you." Akihito smiled as he gave the younger man a quick peck on the cheek. The younger smiled and pressed a button on his tie. Within an instant, he was Captain Shuggazoom.

"Try not to get yourself kidnapped this time, **Aki-chan**." Captain Shuggazoom laughed as he flew out the limo.

"**I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT**!" the older man shouted, waving his fists as Captain Shuggazoom disappeared into stratosphere.

_**THE END!**_

**XOXOXOXOX**

(1)Homage to Mable "Madea" Simmons AKA Tyler Perry. I thought it would be funny that Tobias would act like her after all the things I put the poor man through.

**XOXOXOXOX**

_Kozue: Thank You for reading Case of the Corporate Takeover!_

_Candid Monkey: Now that you're here, it's time to tell you that this will be the last fic on here._

_Drama Queen: UNTIL FALL 2007, Candid! (Whacks Candid Monkey upside the head)_

_Candid Monkey: Ouch! Sheeh, you people have no sense of humor..._

_Jean: Than you for reading! Have a nice day! (Giggles)_

_Present Day Hyperforce: We're free! F-R-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E! _

_Drama-Queen: A-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W NO YA DON'T! You all still have contracts with me and Candid._

_Present Day Hyperforce: N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O! _

_Geist: Kozue, it was an honor to work with you. I must return to my beloved Wulong Goth! (Bows)_

_Kozue: Good luck with that, Gei-Yi. Well, now that we're at the end—oh, crap, here's the happy couple._

_Alchemist: What's this I hear about a (Kozue covers his mouth)_

_Captain Shuggazoom: We need to talk to you for a minute!_

_Kozue: Gotta go now, bye! (Runs)_

_**THANK YOU ALL AND HAVE A NINCE SPRING/SUMMER 2007! **_

_**KODRACAN WILL RETURN FALL 2007!**_


End file.
